A New Life
by Raider09
Summary: What will happen when Ron Weasley becomes the first in his family to be sorted out of Gryffindor in almost a century? Time travel, new friends and adventures await as Ron lives a completely new life from the one we all know and love.
1. Chapter 1

**A New Life**

 **A/N:**

 **Welcome to my new and improved story, previously this was two separate stories that was intended to be a three-part series, however, after a long absence from Fanfiction and writing I am back and revamping this story. I can't give a specific update guideline; however, I am looking at updating at least once a week. I will leave up the old series until this story has been completed and then it may be brought down. Please enjoy the story and remember to review! I would like to thank: TabiPrewett for their work as BETA on this chapter.**

 **-Raider**

 **Chapter One**

Ron looked at the destruction of the castle, there were dead bodies lying all around the grounds, many of them he remembered as older students who had left years before and still some he did not know at all. His black robes hung limply from his shoulders as he sagged and leaned against a cool stone, trying his best to steady his breathing. He had blood running from a wound on his head and arm; he noticed without so much as a flinch that he also had a broken finger. He sighed as his gaze landed on a horribly familiar sight that was just visible beneath the blood that covered his left arm; he had his wand in his hand but he did not pay it much attention as he was alone with the dead and his thoughts until suddenly there were a dozen small 'pops' all around him causing him to admit to straightened up, ready to fight again if needed.

A dozen Auror's stood before him with their wands raised and pointed at him, he stiffened his back and let his wand hang from his side.

"Drop your wand and raise your hands!"

"Why?"

"Do it now!"

Ron chuckled as he looked out upon the faces of the men and women before him and silently cursed their good luck. The luck to have been sorted into a different house than what he had been in... Slytherin. He sighed and told those now facing him, "I only did what I needed to keep my family safe."

Before they could respond a new voice entered the fray, "Drop your wand Mr. Weasley, no harm will come to you."

Ron looked up at the sound of this new voice and he gasped in surprise, "You're dead! I saw you die with my own eyes...how...?" He trailed off into silence, unable to complete his thought.

"That is not important right now Mr. Weasley", the new man said in a controlled and even tone of voice, "Do as the Auror's say, it is important for you to do so."

He shook his head, unable to muster his voice, "I-no! I-I only did what I had to do, you know what it was-is like in there. You're the h-" but before he could finish he was cut off.

"ENOUGH! Drop your wand, I will vouch for you.'

Ron snorted, "As if...your word is no better than mine is-you're just as bad to them" he jerked his head in the direction of the Auror's. He blinked as the smoke began to sting his eyes.

"You are right, for the moment. If events transpire the way I think they will, then my word will be as good as Harry Potter's."

That did not impress Ron and he made sure that was known, "Harry bloody Potter, that prat made my life a living hell!"

The man sighed, "As did you for him Mr. Weasley. Have you already forgotten that?"

"No, but only because of what he did to me, I tried to be his friend, back in first year. He wouldn't let me, kept pushing me away. I-I wanted to stay 'good', I tried to do that, it's just so damn hard."

The man bowed his head, "I understand Ron, and believe me I do, but the cause is dead, he is dead and we must surrender."

Ron looked to the man in disbelief "I-I can't believe that! I had to give up what I believed for so many years now, nearly half of my childhood has been spent with them, and it tends to alter you after a while."

The other nodded his head, "That is true; I am a prime example of what it is to be altered by other's beliefs. I was never a true believer Ron. I only liked it at first because of what he had to offer. I had a chance to be the big kid on the block, a chance to have power, fame, and glory. Along with all those things my enemies had the honor, no, the _privilege_ of having them for my entire childhood and school years. "

"Y-you weren't a true believer? B-but you seemed so real, you were his right hand! How could you have deceived him so?"

"I have my ways; I always have and I always will. I can help you out of this situation, let me help you Ronald."

Ron hung his head in resign because after so many years of constantly being on guard, being political, it was-awkward for him to let all of that go. To embrace those, he had called enemies not twelve hours' prior, those who he had never thought to call…friend.

He looked between the man and the Aurors, and then he made his choice. He lifted his wand, which caused those watching him to stiffen, and then he threw it on the ground and lifted his hands. The man who had helped talk him down nodded his head once towards his former pupil and comrade before they were both arrested by the Aurors.

They were both sat on the ground as the lead Auror tried to find someone in charge as they tried to figure out where to take the prisoners, this left Ron and his mentor to talk quietly to one another.

"How did you survive?" Ron finally asked after moments of silence had passed between them.

"I do not know Mr. Weasley, I do not know. All I remember is Harry standing over me and then I blacked out. When I came too I was alone and made my way up towards the castle and that is where I ran into your…situation. "

"So, you were a spy then, for the order?"

The man inclined his head, ever so slightly. Then he let out a long sigh before he spoke again, "That I was, and a rather good one to. I managed to trick the most skilled legilimens in the history of our people. "

"What's going to happen to us now that the war is over and we…they…I, lost?"

The man raised his eyebrow, "Having trouble figuring out your role in all of this?" he asked, indicating the ruin now surrounding them. One of the Aurors looked their way at his head gesture but soon turned back to his companion.

Ron nodded his head after a few seconds, wanting to be sure they weren't being watched, "I am" he said softly. "On the one hand, I didn't ever believe in what they stood for. I was in it because I am a Slytherin and that is what I had to do to protect my family. Everything I ever did was to protect them."

Ron looked up at the man he had once hated, and then had come to admire. The long black robes, greasy black hair and dark black holes that he had for eyes. He looked upon Severus Snape, Head of Slytherin house and Headmaster of Hogwarts.

"I do not know how this will all end, but I do know one thing" Severus said softly, "I will vouch for you because you deserve it Ronald, you're a good man, but with our memories, they will see that it was you, and you alone who took the mark."

Ron cast his eyes down to the dirty ground, "I did it so that they could trust me; I did it for myself and for my family. They promised not to mess with them if I took it, so I did."

"I understand Mr. Weasley, I truly do. I will help the court, the new Ministry, the public, and your family and friends understand our reasons for joining the Dark Lord."

Ron was silent for a moment, and then he whispered something that Severus was barely able to pick up it was so quiet "Thank you Severus."

Two days later found Severus and Ron in a holding cell within the Ministry of Magic, the holding cells had not been damaged severely in the battle that had taken place and now they were the only two in the cells. The only people they had seen in two days had been the Aurors that brought them their food, but a week after arriving in their cells they came for Severus, they took him and he did not come back and Ron worried for his mentor, the man who had saved his life on more than once occasion.

Ron sat back on his bunk and thought back to his first days at Hogwarts, the ride on the train and his meeting Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy, both would change his life forever. He sighed as he allowed his memories to come to the forefront of his mind…

 _Ron groaned slightly as he made his way down the hall of the train, Fred and George had left him as soon as they had been out of sight of their mother. Ron huffed to himself as he considered the different compartments that lined the train car. He came to a compartment that had a single girl in it, her platinum blond hair hung to her shoulders and her skin was milky smooth; Ron mustered his courage and knocked once before sliding the door open and taking a step into the compartment._

" _Err hello I was wondering if you'd mind if I sat here."_

 _The girl looked up at his knock and fixed him with an intense stare that showed she had bright blue eyes. She looked him over in silence for a minute before giving him a curt nod and standing to her feet. Ron gave a smile as he hauled his trunk into the rack above the empty seat and turned to face his compartment mate._

" _I'm Daphne, Daphne Greengrass" she said with a soft voice as she sat back down and picked her book back up._

" _I'm Ron, Ron Weasley" he replied as he too took his seat. Daphne nodded her head and resumed her reading, leaving Ron to stare out the window and contemplate his near future. After about an hour of silence Daphne cleared her throat which caused Ron to look her way._

" _I was wondering if you've given any thought as to what house you'll be in."_

 _Ron smiled at this, "Well my whole family has been in Gryffindor so I imagine I'll go there." To his surprise though, Daphne wrinkled her nose and shook her head at him. "What it is?" he asked in confusion._

 _Daphne sighed, "Nothing is wrong with Gryffindor per say, but if it were me, I would want to stand out from my family and be my own person, I mean each house has great qualities and each have less favorable as well."_

 _Ron nodded his head at her words but he wasn't sure where she was headed with this._

" _My mother was in Ravenclaw and my father was in Slytherin, my uncle was a Hufflepuff and my granddad was a Gryffindor. I would be happy with either Ravenclaw or Slytherin."_

 _Ron grunted in surprise at that last bit, "Slytherin? Really now..." He trailed off into silence at this._

 _Daphne ignored his surprise, "Yes, Slytherin may have a lot of bad press, but really, every house has its' share of dark wizards and witches throughout history. Slytherin has some great qualities such has ambition, pride and they're very close knit because of the dislike for them by the other houses."_

 _This did make some sense to Ron, even thought he loathed to admit it out loud to this girl he had just met. He remained silent for a while thinking over what she had said to him, all of the houses had some good qualities about them, even those slimy gits in Slytherin._

"Get up."

The words surprised Ron out of his trip down memory lane and he sat up slowly rubbing his eyes. Four men in maroon robes were standing inside his cell door, wands pointed at his chest.

"Get up" the lead Auror repeated in a hard voice, "If you don't comply with our demands, then we will be forced to subdue you."

Ron slowly made his way to his feet, his eyes traveling over his guards before he asked, "Where are you taking me, and what did you do with Severus?"

The man who had been talking to him thus far, who he assumed to be the lead Auror had a nasty sneer come over his face, "Mr. Snape has been dealt with. Don't you worry your little red head over that, now will you comply?"

For his answer, Ron nodded his head and walked over to where the four men stood. They bound his hands behind his back and then two of the Aurors took up positions in front of him and the last two came up behind him. They walked him down the long hallway and through the large side door which led to a dingy cement hallway lit by a single torch with a flickering blue flame. Ron stared at it as they went by.

At the end of the hallway was another smaller door, the guards in the front opened it and led Ron out into a rather large room with hundreds of people milling about. He noticed a chair in the middle of the room and it had chains attached to it from the floor and when he was sat in the chair the chains sprang up and chained him to his seat. Ron looked out among the crowd and saw many faces he did not recognize, but he also saw some that he did. His entire family was there, as was Harry, Hermione and Dean Thomas, the 'Golden Trio' as they were so often called.

"Ronald Billius Weasley, you have been brought forth in front of the Wizengamot to be held accountable for the crimes leveled against you. You are charged with one count of being a known Death Eater, five counts of kidnapping, two counts of torture with a non-lethal spell, four counts of using an unforgiveable curse and one count of murder. How do you plead?"

Ron looked out among the court room of his peers, the boys and girls, now men and women he had gone to school with. He looked to his mum and dad, saw one of the twins and wondered where the other one was at, and then he looked to the man who asked him the questions. Ron cast about for his name; the face was familiar to him. Then it hit him, Kingsley Shacklebolt, he had been one of the Aurors to be assigned to Hogwarts a few years back.

Ron looked to the 'Golden Trio' and saw the hate, anger, grief and sympathy on their faces and he wasn't sure which he disliked worse. His gaze turned back to Shacklebolt and he knew he had to answer, he knew it might mean the end of his freedom, but he no longer cared. He had made his choice and now he had to face the consequences of his actions. He squared his shoulders, set his jaw, looked Shacklebolt square and the eyes and then he said, in a clear, crisp voice. "Guilty."

Murmurs broke out throughout the hall as people pointed at him and whispered behind their hands. He saw the light leave Shacklebolt eyes as he leaned in with the other members of the Wizengamot. They were there for nearly ten minutes, and when they separated Shacklebolt cleared his throat.

"The Wizengamot has concluded Mr. Weasley that based on your youth and the testimony of one of the spies from the Order and our own inability to come to a quick, precise judgment. We hear by sentence you to Azkaban prison for no longer than a period of one year, while this court reviews the files on this case."

The guards released Ron from the chair and grabbed him by his forearms as they stood him to his feet. As they walked Ron out of the room he kept his head held high. They took and apparated him to a small island not too far from where Azkaban stood in the ocean. Dark clouds filled the sky as the wind ripped at his robes and Ron could not help but shudder at the sight of his new home. A boat came not long after their arrival on the island and took him and his guards towards the imposing figure of Azkaban. When the boat arrived at the prison, he was offloaded and led into a small building where they removed his clothes and changed him into a shabby grey outfit of loose pants and shirt.

He was then led to a hidden doorway which opened to reveal a shabby hallway that turned out to be a long, dark corridor. He knew the dementors were still there, he felt their presence and they were soon leading him to a cell block where there was no natural light; just a single blue flame the barely illuminated the cellblock. His cell was equally dingy as it had no window, a pile of hay on the ground and a bucket for a toilet. It was not even wide enough for him to stretch his arms out fully, he sighed, sat on the bed and slipped into his own, dark thoughts.

His time in Azkaban was impossible to distinguish as time seemed to stand still. He was constantly filled with his worst memories and it was nay impossible to tell time because the days were an endless repetition of each other: wake up in the dark, food was brought and it was always the same meal of bread, a jug of water and oatmeal.

He hoped that Severus would keep his word, but his faith slowly faded as time wore on. He waited every day to be summoned once again to the Ministry, the Dementors had begun to take their toll on him he could tell. He wasn't as clear headed as he had once been and it was difficult to even remember his name sometimes, but he always had his memories because every day he relived his worst ones repeatedly.

Since Ron was unable to shave, he slowly grew stubble that covered his face and eventually turned into a full-blown beard that he was sure didn't look appealing whatsoever but he couldn't be sure because he had not seen himself in Merlin knew how long. He had not used his voice since he had been brought here and was slowly going mad. His only hope, his only salvation, was his memories, the few good ones he could recall. His memories of his school days, the day he was sorted into his new house, Slytherin, and the day he had meet Daphne Greengrass.

When they finally came for him he was asleep and they took him to an area of the prison that he had not seen when he had first been brought there. It was a newer addition by the looks of it and it had several floo portals. He was surrounded by two guards as he was flooed straight to the Ministry, and taken back to the chained chair.

There were no specters this time. Just the purple robed Wizengamot and the 'Golden Trio.' Shacklebolt looked at him, his face grim. Ron lost all hope at the look on his face; he sank as low as he could in his chair and stared straight ahead.

"Ronald Weasley, you have been summoned to the Wizengamot because we have reached a decision on your case." He paused there, and looked to either side of him. He seemed to be looking for something-or someone. "After much deliberation and discussion, we have reached a decision as to your punishment. " He stopped again and looked over to where Potter sat with his friends in tow, the boy gave the Minister a firm nod and realization dawned of Ron. Shacklebolt had been looking for strength. "It is the decision of this court that you, Ronald Weasley, have been found guilty on all charges brought against you in the preliminary trial. As such, it is also the decision of this court that you shall be sentenced to…" here the Minister drew in a deep breath and Ron sat up straight he knew what his fate was…"Death."

The entire Wizengamot looked down upon him; he saw no sad features, but those of triumph and glee. ' _Thus to the victors go the spoils'_ Ron thought, with no malice in him.

"Do you wish to contest this decision? If so, you shall be held in Azkaban and new evidence examined and new witnesses brought forth. If you do not wish to contest, then speak now."

Ron would have laughed if he had the strength in him to do so, instead he slowly shook his head and croaked out, "No."

Shacklebolt nodded his head once and in a slightly more even tone continued, "Then, the sentence of death is to be carried out in the morning, this hearing is hereby officially closed."

Ron was led to a holding cell within the very depths of the Ministry; the cell was an improvement on his Azkaban cell. He was given a last meal of bread and water which was better than he had expected. Eventually sleep took him and he dreamt of his school days and what he had been, and what he had become. He thought of Death, and what it would bring for him…maybe what it had brought for so many of his friends and allies…Peace.

"CLANCK!"

"CREEEEEEKKKK"

The noise startled him and he looked up in time to see a little man enter the cell followed by two armed Aurors, their faces set into neutral expressions.

"Alright Weasley, it's time."

He gave a firm nod of his head as he stood to his full height. His orange hair fell around his face in a tangled mane and he was once again magically bound and led down the hall way. The little man looked up at him. He was pale and shaking with fright from what was to come. "H-how old are y-you?" he eventually asked.

"Eighteen."

The little man gave an exclamation and did not speak again. He stopped Ron at a large door and turned to face him. "I-I am s-s-sorry about this, you know?"

Ron only nodded, for he could not speak. He had suddenly gone quite dry in the mouth and could not even swallow. He began to trimmer with fear, and he could not control it, no matter how hard he tired. The door was opened and the room immediately filled with bright light as Ron was pushed forward into a large, cravenness room.

Ron blinked and looked around him; he saw that he was in the Ministry, the same room where he had first fought as a Death Eater. He saw the room was empty, except for Kingsley and Potter, both of whom were watching him like hawks. Ron also noticed five Auror's standing in the background, wands at the ready. Ron walked up to the two men and saw a podium, with a see-through veil on it. Ron's heart skipped a beat. That was the veil Sirius Black had gone through.

"I see you recognize this room Mr. Wesley." The voice of Kingsley Shacklebolt wafted from behind him as the man moved to stand next to him. "This is known as the executioners' veil, for obvious reasons. It was created by the Ministry so that no one would have to tarnish themselves by killing another."

The Minister and Harry Potter stood on either side of him as he tried to get a hold of his courage, so he did not have to show his fear in front of these two. "Let's get on with it then." The Minister raised his eyebrows in interest at the statement, but he did not say anything. Potter merely looked at him, a little sympathy behind his eyes.

"Why such haste to meet you end, Mr. Weasley?" The Minister asked quietly.

"There is no rush," Ron said slowly, "I don't have anything to live for. No family, no girlfriend or wife, I don't even have any friends to watch me die. So let's get on with it." Ron did not want to rush into it, he wanted to stay and talk forever, he did not want to die.

"I have some things to finish first, Mr. Weasley, then we can get on with this-" He did not finish the sentence; he just waved his hand about him. "Funny thing" the Minister said, not finishing his sentence.

Ron tried to ignore it but his curiosity got the better of him and he asked, "What is funny?"

The Minister looked up and gave a weak smile that did not reach his eyes. "My first death sentence as Minister is to execute a barely legal adult."

Ron did not answer, he did not have one for that matter, but he did cast his eyes over his school enemy, Harry Potter. "Harry Potter, boy who lived twice, the chosen one, you must have a pretty good life ahead of you." He could not help the note of bitterness that escaped his lips.

Potter looked over himself and gave a weak smile of his own, and like the Minister before him, his smile did not reach his eyes. "I might, but I am sad to see you end this way."

"Why?" Ron scoffed, "We were never friends."

"I know that Weas-Ron, but still, you are young and have a full life ahead of you. Won't you reconsider?"

Ron raised his eyebrows at that, "Reconsider what? It is not my choice to die, it was the Ministry's."

"It is yours as much as it is mine, Ron; you did not wish to appeal our decision. There is still time for you to do so."

Ron shook his head, "No, I've already told you. I have nothing to live for, not now. I am considered a traitor by my family, my friends are all dead or in prison. I have nothing left for me here."

"I am sorry to hear you say that, I was hoping you would have appealed. The Wizengamot wishes to make an example of you. Therefore, you were sentenced as harshly as you were. We've heard that you were-"

"That I was what?" prompted Ron, after the Minister failed to continue. The Minister and Harry both looked a little uneasy at this, and it was Harry who spoke up for the Minister.

"We've, that is to say, the wizarding world, we've heard that you-that you were Voldemort's" the Minister flinched, slightly, at the name "Right hand apprentice."

Ron shook his head once again, "No I wasn't. I was just a regular Death Eater, like everyone else. Malfoy and I were both Death Eaters, but I joined before Malfoy did."

Harry's eyebrow rose a few inches, "When did you join?"

"I took the mark in fifth year; I was with them when we fought the Order in this room."

"You were here when Sirius died?"

"I was, but I had nothing to do with his death, that was Bellatrix's doing. I was brought along to kill someone, as part of my induction."

"Who were you to kill?"

"Longbottom."

"Why Neville? What did he ever do to any of them?" snapped Harry. Ron did recall that Neville was often in the presence of Harry during school, might have been part of the 'trio' at one time.

"I don't know, but I failed, was punished then sent back to school for my second task."

"Which was?"

"Bring in Malfoy, he was not totally prepared to join. I brought him in at the end of the year when he took the mark that summer, as did I, and the rest you know."

"So, you have been a Death Eater for three years?"

Ron nodded his head, "I have-no, I was."

"Are you sure" began the Minister, for the first time in a while. "That you do not wish to reconsider your decision? Is there nothing you hope to be able to gain from life? I will grant you a full pardon, and with the help of Severus, I am sure we can clear your name."

"Has Severus said anything on my behalf?"

"He has" said the Minister with a somber nod of his head, "But the Wizengamot has decided not to listen to him. They still do not, fully, trust him I fear."

"Why not? He risked his life for your cause. He saved my life on several occasions when I might have otherwise died, even though we were enemies. I thought he was my ally and he always treated me as such. He has helped me and I wish you to pardon him."

"I already have pardoned Severus; I was a member of the Order as well you know. I was there in the meetings when he gave his reports. I have seen his memories as to why he acted as he did in the past year. I have even re-appointed him as the Headmaster of Hogwarts. Minerva has agreed to stay on as the Deputy Headmistress and oversee the renovations while Severus recovers from his wounds that he received during the battle."

"That is good to hear. He is a great man, Severus; I will miss him the most. He has served as my father for the past four years." Harry looked at him, and Ron saw a single tear rolling down his cheek.

"What will you miss most" asked Harry. "If you don't mind me asking."

"I don't mind" Ron said, and he thought a bit before he gave his answer. "I will miss my family, Severus, Quidditch, and my mum's cooking in that order, as well." The three of them shared a quite laugh, before an Auror cleared his throat and the Minister checked his watch.

"It is nearly time, so I ask you once again, will you reconsider?"

Ron did not answer right away this time. Instead he took his time and thought over all his options. If he decided to fight and stay alive, he would be ridiculed for the rest of his life. No, it was better for him to go out now, while he was young and still had his honor. He snorted at that, if there was one thing he had taken from being a Slytherin, it was Honor and Pride. After a few more minutes, of quite pondering, he reached his decision.

"No sir. I do not think I will. It is best for me to go."

The Minister nodded and then with a wave of his hand, the magical binding that was holding his hands tied together was lifted. Ron reached into his inner robe and pulled out a letter and handed it over to the Minister.

"This is for my entire family. Please tell them that I love them, I always have loved them and I always will. I am sorry for my actions but I did as I thought I had to do." Then Ron turned to Harry and extended his hand, which the other boy took after a moment's hesitation. "I hope you can forgive me Pot-Harry. Tell Hermione, Neville, Dean and all the others I hurt, that I am sorry. I know it is not much, but it is all I can give them." Harry nodded his head, and Ron did see that his eyes were very clearly glistening in the artificial light that was being cast within the room.

"I hope you find peace Ron, wherever it is that your next journey may take you."

"Thank you," Ron said softly before turning to Kingsley, "Minister would you please tell Severus that I will miss him, and I appreciate everything that he has done for me?"

The Minister nodded his head, and so it was, Ron Weasley squared his shoulders and stepped up onto the dais. He considered the executioner's veil and saw the wall on the other side. He gave it a weak smile and he turned to look out on those he has once called enemies, "I will remember what you did for me, both of you. I-I am sorry it had to be this way." With that, Ron Weasley backed up a step, he took a deep breath and then he stepped into the beyond.

Harry gave a start as Ron stepped back into the veil. At first it was as if nothing had happened, and then, just as Sirius had before him, Ron Weasley floated up and out of sight and thus he become no more.

"I wish he had chosen otherwise." Came the voice of Kingsley Shacklebolt.

"Why?"

"It was not his fault, not entirely anyway, and he could have been useful in helping hunt down the last remaining Death Eaters."

Harry nodded his head and gave a small, brief, smile to his comrade. "I wish he would have stayed, who will tell his family?"

Kingsley gave a frustrated sigh and said "I will. It is only fitting that as Minister I do this."

Ron looked around and did not see a lot. Everything was pure white, warm and almost welcoming. " _So…this is death then."_

 _"Aye, Ronald Weasley, this is Death. I welcome you to it."_

Ron gave a start, he had not spoken out loud and he could not see anyone or anything around him.

 _"HAHAHA! I am no mortal thing for one to see Ronald. I am a part of this vast void, the beyond. Tell me, if you will, why did you choose me over life?"_

 _"You?"_

 _"Yes me, I am Death after all."_

 _"I-I don't know to be honest. I didn't want to go on living. I had nothing left for me there."_

Ron could almost hear the thought process as the…being thought his answer over.

 _"A good enough answer I suppose. But tell me this; you had a chance to escape me, a chance to live. A chance that so many have not had to opportunity to have…a second chance at life."_

Ron nodded his head in agreement to the words that had just been spoken, " _It is true, what you just said. I did give up my second chance, I did not want it, and I did not need it."_

 _"Hmmm. It seems that you are a very… complex case. I have never had anyone who did not beg for a second chance. Yes, quite strange indeed. I think that you might make the perfect candidate, yes…"_

 _"I'm sorry-but what do you mean?"_

But Death was not listening to him; he seemed to be lost in his own thoughts. He was muttering to himself, stuff that Ron was unable to make out.

" _Excuse me, but what do you mean?"_ Ron repeated once again.

Death, this time, answered in a solemn voice, _"I have deemed that you, Ronald Billus Weasley, shall have a second chance. A chance to right wrongs, to make different decisions, to be a new person. No matter what, you cannot stop this terrible war from happening, but you will need to decide what you stand for Ronald; you will need to discover who you are…truly. You will need to choose sides in the war, you alone will know what to do when the time comes. You have seen one side of the coin, how they were treated, maybe you can choose the other? I hope you appreciate this gift, for I do not grant it often. I will be watching you, and if you ever should need my help, then all you need is to call upon me."_

With that, Ron's vision went black all around him, he could not move his head, his arms, nor his entire body. He did not know what to do, he could not scream and he could not see. He did not know where he was, and then suddenly he felt someone or something, shaking him.

"Wake up Ron!"

Ron opened his eyes with a snap and what he saw both terrified him and made him laugh. Standing before him was not one but two twins, death must have sent him back in time. Ron jumped out of bed and ran to the mirror and saw a sight that made him smile, it was his younger self but his older mind. He could still remember every spell he had learned during his time at Hogwarts.

"What day is it?" he asked his brothers, both of whom smirked at him and said in unison "September first! You're first day at Hogwarts!" [6,211 words]


	2. Chapter 2

**A New Life**

 **Chapter Two:**

* * *

Ron had just finished getting dressed when he heard his name being called from downstairs. He grabbed his wand from the bedside table and quickly made his way downstairs to find his entire family waiting for him. His mum had a smile on her face, as did his dad, but his mum had something more…tears in her eyes.

"My baby boy is all grown up now, last male in the family to leave for Hogwarts" she said as she began to dab at her eyes. Ron felt his face flush and then he gave his mum a hug; he had missed her hugs, and food, not in that order though.

"It's all right mum, I'll be fine. I'll write every day, and I'll make sure to study hard and make you proud." At this, the twins made gaging motions behind their mothers back. Ron smirked and made a rude gesture towards them.

"Well then, we had better get a move on" Arthur Weasley said, a warm smile adorning his face "we don't won't to miss the train now, do we?"

Ron ran back upstairs and closed his trunk; he pulled his wand out and pointed it at his heavy trunk before muttering " **Wingardium Leviosa!"**

He walked his trunk downstairs' and outside to where the family's Ford Angelica was sitting, he placed the trunk inside the boot of the car and headed back inside.

It wasn't too much longer before the rest of the family was ready and they all headed outside and began to place their stuff inside the boot of the car as Ron had done a few moments before. "Got your trunk Ron-" his father stopped mid-sentence as his eyes fell on the neatly placed trunk within the boot. "Oh!" was all he said.

Ron gave a small smile before saying "I already got this dad, I've been studying my school books quite a bit these past few days."

The twins scoffed and said, "You, reading a book? Lay off it Ron!"

"No! It's true, I just sort of grew interested in it and began to read."

His family eyed him for a few seconds before, thankfully, his father began to load up the other trunks. Ron jumped into the car and was just settling down before Percy got in himself. The older male Weasley gave him a smile and a small inclination of his head before saying "nicely done Ronald, I'm glad at least _you_ seem to be taking an interest in your education."

"Thanks Percy" Ron said, giving his brother a smile of his own, but then the twins climbed in and the moment of peace had passed.

* * *

The ride to the train station passed relatively in peace, the family mostly enjoying the sights of Muggle London. Ron was silent for most of the ride; he was lost in his own thoughts, mostly trying to figure out if he wanted to repeat his past or not. ' _Maybe I can save them from the inside. If I'm in Slytherin, I can gain their trust more effectively than if I'm in Gryffindor. Either Ravenclaw or Slytherin then, but I'm not smart enough for Ravenclaw.'_ He went on with his brooding until they reached King Cross station. They reached the station with about fifteen minutes to spare and quickly unloaded the car and headed inside. That's when Ron saw him, Harry Potter, by himself.

Ron veered off and made his way over to the frightful looking boy, Ron gave him a smile and extended his hand. "Hello, I'm Ron Weasley, are you okay mate, you seem to be a little lost."

The black-haired boy seemed uneasy at this question, his eyes quickly darting around the hall for something. He gave a weak smile in return and shook Ron's proffered hand before saying "Harry Potter, and how did you know that?"

Ron kept his smile and shrugged his shoulders, "Just how you're looking around the station" he looked at the other boy's trunks and pointed to the owl on his trunk, "you must be going to Hogwarts as well, I don't see to many Muggles with them and it helps that your name is pretty well known in the wizarding world."

Harry seemed to find this news surprising but he still gave Ron a gave a weak smile and then nodded his head. "Do you know how to get onto the platform then?"

Ron smiled back and nodded his head, "yeah my mum does anyhow, this is my first year going to school." Harry did smile at that bit of news as he followed Ron over to his family who were just beginning the process of getting onto the platform, the two boys quickly made their way past the barrier over to the train. Ron could not help but smile at the sight, he thought he would never see this train again, let alone Hogwarts. The two boys quickly found an empty compartment and placed their things inside, and then Ron went back outside and got some older students who levitated their trunks into the carriage and onto the luggage rack for them. After that was done, Ron then had Harry follow him out of the train and over to where his family had convened.

"Mum, Dad, Percy, Fred and George" Ron said as he and Harry pulled up to where his family were. All of them looked to the two boys, no comprehension coming to their faces at the sight of Harry. "This is Harry Potter" he said lowly so none of the passerby could hear what he had said, but he could tell that he had surprised his family, mostly by the shocked expressions on the faces of his family but most of all; he loved the expressions on Fred and George, both of whom looked at Harry with awed expressions. Ron's mum was the first to recover her composure, closely followed by his father, both of whom immediately came over to shake his hand.

"Good heavens, it really is you" Ron's father said in an almost awed tone, Ron's mum on the other hand, gave Harry a very warm smile.

"It is so nice to meet you Harry; do you mind if I call you Harry?"

Harry shook his head and said in a quite tone "no ma'am I don't mind at all."

They spent the next two or three minutes talking about the upcoming year, then with the whistle beginning to sound behind them, the Weasley clan plus Harry boarded the train and began to wave at their family, Harry just waved to wave.

* * *

After the train had gathered speed and rounded the corner, Ron and Harry could no longer see the other Weasley family members so they made their way back to the compartment they had chosen earlier only to find that it held two other people now: a rather large boy and a bushy haired girl. ' _Neville and Hermione_ ' Ron thought with a small smile on his face. The two boys entered the compartment with nods to the other two as the boys take the open seats across from them. Neville gave a weak, scared looking smile while Hermione stood and stuck out her hand.

"Hello there, I'm Hermione Granger and this" she said with a nod in Neville's direction "is Neville Longbottom. Who are you then?"

Harry just stared at the rude sounding girl, his mouth slightly ajar. Ron on the other hand, stood and smiled back at her and shook her hand. "I'm Ron Weasley and this is-" but he stopped as Harry spoke up.

"I'm Harry Potter."

Ron gave him a smile "Harry Potter" he finished with a smile at the other two. Hermione and Ron sat back down in their respective seats after the introductions had been made. Both of the new comers were staring at Harry but Ron spoke up to distract them.

"Well, what house is every one hoping to get?"

"Ravenclaw or Gryffindor" Hermione Granger said at once.

Neville mumbled something that Ron could not hear, "I'm sorry mate, I couldn't quite hear you, what did you say?"

'Gryffindor" Neville repeated a bit louder, keeping his head down.

Ron nodded his head, "I hope to get Slytherin really, but I wouldn't mind getting Ravenclaw."

Everyone, save for Harry, looked surprised at this bit of information but it was Neville to speak up and ask, "But i-isn't your entire f-f-family in Gryffindor?"

He nodded his head at the question, flashing a smile at the two across from him, "yeah they are, but why do I want to go where my whole family have? I want to do something different and be my own person; I don't want to be 'just another Weasley."'

Neville smiled at that while Hermione looked thoughtful, they turned to look at Harry who stared back at them in surprise, "I-I don't know what you lot are talking about to be honest."

"We're talking about school houses that every first year are sorted into" Ron said with a smile, "you live, eat, study, with your housemates for the seven years while at Hogwarts."

Harry stared back at him without comprehension, so Ron explained the basic virtues of each house so that Harry could better understand what they were talking about. After Ron finished explaining the basic overview of each house, Harry looked as if he were in deep thought.

"Well, Gryffindor and Ravenclaw sound like really good houses to me, and after listening to you earlier Ron, I don't think I would mind Slytherin much. I doubt if I'll be smart enough for Ravenclaw and come to think about it, I don't think I'll be brave enough for Gryffindor or ambitious enough for Slytherin either. I might be in Hufflepuff."

Neville nodded his head in agreement before saying "my gran says the same about me, say's I won't be good enough for Gryffindor, like my father and mum."

"What do your parents have to say about that Neville?" Hermione asked, a look of sorrow on her face as she asked the question.

"My-my p-p-parents are, are-uh, they're not here" Neville finished, somewhat lamely.

"What do you mean 'they're not here'? Don't you live with them?"

Ron felt a pang of sorrow for this chubby boy, who had lost his parents to Voldemort just as Harry had. Ron knew that Bellatrix lestrange had tortured his parents into insanity during the first war and as such, Longbottom had to live with his gran. Ron looked at Neville, who had gone pale and was sweating very profusely now.

"I-well I, um, I-my-my parents are uh, they're in St. Mungos."

This passed over Hermione and Harry, so Ron had to explain what St. Mungos was exactly; Hermione looked highly distressed at this news and quietly asked, "whatever for Neville?"

Ron felt for the large boy who had now begun to cry. Neville did not answer this time, he got up and ran out of the room, or he attempted to anyways. He tripped over his robes and fell into the sliding door, breaking the glass and cutting his forehead. He got back up and ran out the door not even bothering to look back at the other three in the compartment. Hermione, who had tears in her eyes, ran after Neville.

Ron shook his head slowly and pulled his wand out, pointed it at the glass and said " _ **Reparo!**_ " which immediately fixed the broken glass. Ron stowed his wand back inside of his pocket, pulled out his robes and quickly changed. Harry just stared at Ron, somewhat in awe of the other boy.

"What is it Harry?"

"I-nothing. I, how did you do that?"

"Magic, I've been studying all summer, so I could be prepared a little." Ron said with a shrug of his shoulders. Harry gave him yet another weak smile but did not say anything.

After a few minutes of silence between the two, they decided to go together and search for Hermione and Neville whom they couldn't find anywhere. On their travels they did manage to find Draco Malfoy and his...'friends.' Ron thought about going inside, but after a moment of hesitation, he decided not to and continued the hunt for Neville. He found the boy near the back of the train, sitting and openly crying, Hermione was trying to calm him down.

Ron stepped forward and looked down on the boy before saying "hey mate, listen…don't feel bad about crying or what happened to your mum and dad. We all had something bad happen to someone within all of our families, so-do you want to come back with me?" Ron squatted down and gave the other boy a kind smile, "you don't need to feel bad about showing that emotion in front of us, and Hermione didn't know anything until just a little bit ago.

"Thanks Ron, that-that means a lot to me," Neville said quietly before he stood to his feet. Ron gave a nod of his head, and then he led the three of them back to their compartment.

"Everything ok Neville?" Harry asked kindly as they regained their previous seats. Neville gave a watery smile and nodded his head. "Good, now I bought us a lot of snacks during our search for you lot, so…who wants some?"

* * *

The rest of the train ride went by in relative silence, not too much talking going on between the four new friends. They had all changed into their robes by now and the sun was already beginning to set. "How much longer?" groaned Ron as he sat back in his seat and slid down a few inches. Hermione gave him a scornful look and a shake of her head. Ron snorted and looked out the window as Hermione went back to reading her book.

"Attention please, we will be reaching Hogwarts in five minutes time. Please leave your all luggage on board, as it will be taken up to the school separately." Ron stood and stretched with a rather loud yawn before he walked over to the door and slid it open, he stuck his head out and looked around the train car before he went back inside and sat back down.

The train came to a jerking stop, and right as it did, Ron stood and threw open the sliding door and went to step outside into the hallway, only to be thrown back inside by a passing Weasley tornado. "Sorry Ron!" both the twins yelled as they jumped outside the train and were gone from sight. Ron gave a growl and led the other three out into the very crowded train car. The four of them made their way out into the black night and over to where a very large, and hairy man stood. Hagrid.

"First years! O'er er now!"

Both Ron and Harry gave smiles to where Hagrid stood, but only Harry shouted "Hey Hagrid!"

"Hey there 'Harry! Nice to see yer again, how was yer time with the Muggles then?"

"Not too bad, thanks, but I can't say that I miss them right now."

Hagrid beamed at Harry and nodded his big, fluffy head "I can't say that I blame yea Harry" was all he said before he began his calls for the first years. Hagrid led them down to the fleet of little boats, where Harry, Ron, Hermione and Neville each got into the same boat.

"Yeh'll get yer firs' sight o' Hogwarts in a sec," Hagrid called over his shoulder, "jus' round this bend here."

There was a loud "Oooooh!" from most of the first years as the great castle came into sight for the very first time. Ron took in the castle with a great measure of respect that he had not had the first time around. The boats came to a stop and all the first years filed out and onto the dock. Then Hagrid led them up a long flight of stairs and then under an archway where two large doors stood. Hagrid raised a gigantic fist and knocked three times on the castle door. The door swung open at once. A tall, black-haired witch in emerald-green robes stood there. She had a very stern face ' _Professor McGonagall_.'

"The firs' years, Professor McGonagall," said Hagrid.

"Thank you, Hagrid. I will take them from here." She pulled the door wide. The entrance hall was so big you could have fit the whole of the Burrow in side. The stone walls were lit with flaming torches like the ones at Gringotts, the ceiling was too high to make out, and a magnificent marble staircase facing them led to the upper floors. They followed Professor McGonagall across the flagged stone floor. The first years could hear the drone of hundreds of voices from a doorway to the right — the rest of the school must already be here — but Professor McGonagall showed the first years into a small, empty chamber off the hall. They crowded in, standing rather closer together than they would usually have done, peering about nervously.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," said Professor McGonagall. "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room. The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule breaking will lose your house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours. The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting." Her eyes lingered for a moment on Neville's cloak, which was fastened under his left ear, and on Ron's smudged nose. Harry nervously tried to flatten his hair. "I shall return when we are ready for you," said Professor McGonagall. "Please wait quietly." She left the chamber.

"How exactly do they sort us into houses?" Harry asked Ron.

"It's really simple, just put on the sorting hat."

"And how do you know that, Ronald Weasley?" Asked Hermione from right behind him, Ron gave her a smirk.

"Fred and George told me, or rather they lied, so I found out from Percy."

Before the others could find out who exactly Fred, George or Percy _were_ they heard a familiar voice speak up once again.

"The Sorting Ceremony's about to start." Ron looked up, surprised to see that Professor McGonagall had returned so soon. "Now, form a line," and they walked out of the chamber, back across the hall, and through a pair of double doors into the Great Hall. It was lit by thousands and thousands of candles that were floating in midair over four long tables, where the rest of the students were sitting. These tables were laid with glittering golden plates and goblets. At the top of the hall was another long table where the teachers were sitting. Professor McGonagall led the first years up there and when they reached the dais they came to a halt in a line facing the other students, with the teachers behind them. The hundreds of faces staring at them looked like pale lanterns in the flickering candlelight. Dotted here and there among the students, the ghosts shone misty silver. Mainly to avoid all the staring eyes, Ron looked upward and saw a velvety black ceiling dotted with stars. He heard Hermione whisper from right behind him

"It's bewitched to look like the sky outside. I read about it in Hogwarts, A History." Ron and Harry quickly looked down again as Professor McGonagall silently placed a four-legged stool in front of the first years. On top of the stool she put a pointed wizard's hat. This hat was patched and frayed and extremely dirty. A brim opened at the base of the hat and then it began to sing:

"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,  
But don't judge on what you see,  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
A smarter hat than me.  
You can keep your bowlers black,  
Your top hats sleek and tall,  
For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
And I can cap them all.  
There's nothing hidden in your head  
The Sorting Hat can't see,  
So try me on and I will tell you  
Where you ought to be.  
You might belong in Gryffindor,  
Where dwell the brave at heart,  
Their daring, nerve, and chivalry  
Set Gryffindors apart;  
You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
Where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true  
And unafraid of toil;  
Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
if you've a ready mind,  
Where those of wit and learning,  
Will always find their kind;  
Or perhaps in Slytherin  
You'll make your real friends,  
Those cunning folk use any means  
To achieve their ends.  
So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
And don't get in a flap!  
You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
For I'm a Thinking Cap!"

The whole hall burst into applause as the hat finished its song. It bowed to each of the four tables and then became quite still again. Professor McGonagall now stepped forward holding a long roll of parchment. "When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted," she said.

"Abbott, Hannah!" A pink-faced girl with blonde pigtails stumbled out of line, put on the hat, which fell right down over her eyes, and sat down. A moment pause —

"HUFFLEPUFF!" shouted the hat. The table on the right cheered and clapped as Hannah went to sit down at the Hufflepuff table.

"Bones, Susan!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!" shouted the hat again, and Susan scuttled off to sit next to Hannah.

"Boot, Terry!"

"RAVENCLAW!" The table second from the left clapped this time; several Ravenclaws stood up to shake hands with Terry as he joined them.

"Brocklehurst, Mandy" went to Ravenclaw too, but "Brown, Lavender" became the first new Gryffindor, and the table on the far left exploded with cheers. "Bulstrode, Millicent" then became a Slytherin.

"Finch-Fletchley, Justin!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Finnigan, Seamus," the sandy-haired boy next to Harry in the line, sat on the stool for almost a whole minute before the hat declared him a Gryffindor.

"Granger, Hermione!" Hermione almost ran to the stool and jammed the hat eagerly on her head. Ron watched with a little apprehension, he hopped for her to go to Gryffindor or Slytherin. It would make everything so much easier...

"RAVENCLAW!" shouted the hat. Ron groaned. He was hoping to have her in Gryffindor or Slytherin, but with her in Ravenclaw, it would make things a bit more difficult now, instead of easier.

"Longbottom, Neville"

"GRYFFINDOR," the hat shouted. Neville ran off still wearing it, and had to jog back amid gales of laughter to give it to "MacDougal, Morag" who became a Hufflepuff. Draco Malfoy swaggered forward when his name was called and got his wish at once: the hat had barely touched his head when it screamed, "SLYTHERIN!" Malfoy went to join his friends Crabbe and Goyle, looking pleased with himself. There weren't many people left now.

"Moon"…"Nott"…"Parkinson"… all became Slytherins.

Then a pair of twin girls, "Patil" and "Patil"… one of whom went to Gryffindor and the other to Ravenclaw.

Then "Perks, Sally-Anne"…, and then, at last "Potter, Harry!" As Harry stepped forward, whispers suddenly broke out like little hissing fires all over the hall.

"Potter, did she say?"

"The Harry Potter?"

Ron waited for what seemed like ages, he hoped that with their previous discussion of the subject of Slytherin, Harry would be sorted there. Ron did not wait long for his answer, a moment later the hat shouted "SLYTHERIN!"

Ron cheered with the others as Harry made his way over to his new house, Ron nodded his head as the boy took a seat.

Weasley, Ron!" Ron made his way up to the stool and put the hat on his head, waiting to hear his fate.

 _"Hmm," said a small voice in his ear. "Difficult. Very difficult. Plenty of courage, I see. Not a bad mind either. There's talent, A my goodness, yes — and a nice thirst to prove yourself, now that's interesting… So, where shall I put you?"_

 _"Where will I be of the most use?"_

 _"And why is that Mr. Weasley? You have a great deal of ambition to you yes…"_

Ron was silent at this and let the hat continue.

" _Hmm, it seems with your current knowledge of spells you can be put into Ravenclaw but, no, I don't see you there. Very well, I shall place you in your desired house."_

"SLYTHERIN!" the hat shouted to much applause from his new house, he made his way to his former and yet, his new house. Ron Weasley was once again a Slytherin and he couldn't help the smile that graced his lips as he sat next to Harry.

* * *

 **AN:**

 **Once again thanks to my BETA TabiPrewett for their hard work on this chapter, and thanks to all of you who have read, liked and commented on this story. It really means a lot to me. Thank you! I hope you enjoy chapter two.  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**A New Life:**

 **Chapter Three:**

* * *

Ron enjoyed the feast just as much as he had the first time around and because he had new friends this time around he was able to have a different experience and he was happy for that. He was determined to make a difference this time around, but he couldn't help but feel a familiar tug inside of him. He frowned at the feeling and pushed it down, focusing on his meal instead. Soon afterwards Dumbledore stood and gave his regular beginning of year speech then he dismissed the four houses. Ron's first week at Hogwarts had gone by rather smoothly; he had managed to rack up three hundred points for Slytherin all by himself and had caused both students and teachers to be impressed by the knowledge he had shown.

He enjoyed his previous knowledge of spells and such; it helped him keep up appearances for all that mattered. He was so far ahead of his other first year classmates that Professor Dumbledore and McGonagall had offered to place him in more advanced classes with older students after testing his knowledge and seeing where he was at academic wise. He had declined but the matter had been left up to his parents and not him.

"Mum" Ron said as she and his father had discussed the possibility as a family (Professor Dumbledore had kindly offered his office for this purpose).

"I don't want to go into older kids' classes, they'll just make fun of me and then it'll be hard to have any friends because they won't hang out with a little kid and my friends will feel left out because I'm more advanced than them."

His parents shared a look between themselves and then looked at Ron. Knowing that look all too well he knew had won the argument. When Professor Dumbledore had returned, and had been informed of their decision, he had recommended a new course of action. The Ministry offered a select few students each year the chance to exchange places with another student from a different school within Europe; but sadly, not many foreign students took the opportunity to study at Hogwarts. The Headmaster offered to write the Minister on their behalf and look for a spot for Ron, the family agreed.

The months seemed to fly by for Ron, who had found his time in the past to be rather boring, seeing as he was stuck within a first-year body and unable to perform the level of magic he had become used to. He focused more on his studies this time around and making more friends, both within and without of his house. By the time Christmas break came around, he and his family had received word that he had been accepted into the exchange program and that the Ministry was currently waiting for someone to accept a spot at Hogwarts.

During break he learned that the Ministry wanted him to wait a few more years until he was older before he took the exchange spot. So after returning from break he was summoned before the Headmaster who informed him since he was considered way far advanced for his age, as had already been discussed before, the Headmaster had decided since Ron had to wait a few years and he would eventually leave the school, Ron would be better off to take the advanced classes.

So, one weekend in January he was put through a series of tests for each of the Professors to put him through to test his ability in their subject area. After this test was finished, he dropped Herbology, History of Magic, and Astronomy in favor of Arithmancy, Ancient Runes, and Muggle Studies. He was placed in all OWL level classes for his remaining classes, except for Potions, which Professor Snape refused to allow. Ron stayed in his advanced classes throughout his first three years at Hogwarts.

* * *

Ron woke up from a peaceful sleep, allowing himself a yawn and stretch before getting up and changing into his normal every day wear. He was standing there looking in the mirror realizing how much had changed since the day he had woken up in this very room four years ago. He had let his hair grow out and was a little tanner and a lot more muscular too. He headed downstairs and got himself some breakfast before he had to go out to do some shopping for his new school year.

He smiled at that thought, he wasn't going to be returning to Hogwarts, he was going to be going to Beauxbatons Academy of Magic, in France. The Ministry of Magic had finally decided that he was old enough to attend the exchange program and the details had been worked out that summer.

"You know dear, I don't know why you can't just stay here and go to Hogwarts again. You don't even know French!"

Ron smiled as his mum tried to change his mind once again. After he had finished swallowing his food he said, "I've told you mum, the Ministry is going to cast me a new spell that will enable me to understand French."

"Yes, I know _that_ dear, but what about conversing with other people? You can't just go around being mute the entire school year!"

"I know mum, but I'll learn to speak French later…I just need to understand it before I go, almost all of the classes are in French you know."

"Yes well…I still think that you should stay here. But if it's for the best then, well, I suppose." She left it off there as Ginny, Fred and George came down the stairs. Ron summoned his letter from upstairs and unfolded it so that he could read over it once again.

 _"Dear Mr. Weasley,_

 _We here at Beauxbatons have received & accepted your entrance into Beauxbatons Academy of Magic (BAM). Please note, that with you coming from England & Hogwarts, that we here at BAM do things a bit differently. You will need to decide what area of magic you are interested in studying (wand lore, Charms, Healing, Auror, etc…) as this is what you will be studying while here at BAM. The list of required items is as follows:_

 _1\. Wand_

 _2\. Sets of school uniforms_

 _1\. Set of dress robes_

 _2\. Capes (1. Sky blue, 1. Black)_

 _Please be aware that you are allowed to bring one pet that is either a cat or owl. No other animals are allowed at the school. Term starts on the First of September, you are to floo to the British liaison office at eight a.m. on that day. From there you will either side-along apparate or singly apparate to the town of Marseilles, France where you will be met by a member of the staff._

 _We look forward to having you this year,_

 _\- Olympe Maxime,_

 _Headmistress of Beauxbatons Academy of Magic."_

Ron smiled to himself as he finished re-reading the letter. He tucked it away into his back pocket and stood to clear his dishes away. After he had finished he made his way into the living room and over to the fireplace. He was going to make his own way to Diagon Alley and go shopping for his new supplies, with a little help from the Ministry.

A few hours later, Ron returned to the Burrow with a few different shopping bags in hand. He had gotten a whole new set of robes for Beauxbatons; these were pale blue instead of black like the ones worn at Hogwarts. His mum gave him a smile and told him to go put them on, so Ron made his way up to his room and quickly put on his new uniform. When he had finished, he stood back to admire himself in the mirror for a moment.

He wore pair of white pants with a blue belt, black high boots, a long sleeved white shirt that was tucked in, a pale blue sash around his middle, pale blue ascot, and a pale blue esque hat. He also had a pale blue cape that attached to both shoulders and fell to his backside; the shoulders were outlined in gold and had the Beauxbatons symbol of two crossed wands etched onto them. He gave a curt nod of his head before he headed downstairs to show himself off to his mum and the rest of his family. He had the mickey taken out of him by both Fred and George, even Percy cracked a smile. All in all not too bad of a day for him, Ron thought with a smile playing on his face.

The day before Ron was meant to leave for France; his father pulled him aside to talk with him. "Ron can I speak with you for a moment outside?"

"Sure thing dad" Ron said, he headed out of the side door and followed his father over to where the garden was. "What's this about?"

His father looked around to make sure no one was around that could over hear the conversation before he began to talk. "As you know Ron, tomorrow you leave for France. This new education of yours is being paid for by the Ministry, as such they expect certain things from you."

"Such as?" Ron asked, a slight frown coming to his face. He had not foreseen this when he had accepted the exchange to Beauxbatons, he did not want to be in anyone's debt; ever.

"They wish you would come and work for them during the summer months; they see you as being 'intelligent enough to hold a pretty high job within the Ministry. You will not be paid, but you will be an intern. They are, however, allowing you to choose the department you want to work in, any department at all."

Ron stared at his father, "I'm fourteen year's old-"

"A smart fourteen year old Ronald, now be smart about this endeavor. You can set yourself up for a better life, a life I was unable to provide for you. Choose something that you will enjoy and something that you will be good at."

"I can choose any job I want? Any at all?"

"Within reasonable bound… yes. That is what I was told by the Minister today anyways."

"Reasonable being?"

"Auror, Hit Wizard, Unspeakable, etc…"

After a moment of thinking about it Ron had not come up with anything that he thought would interest him. His knowledge was limited to just spells, curses, hexes, etc…so he would be able to live a whole new life over. But-what job could he do that would interest him in the near future? "How about…hmmm…how about I work with the Department of International Magical Cooperation?" he asked his father, who thought it over for a moment. "I'll be in France with the liaison office, I'm going to be studying in France for the next two or three years. I'll have experience with worldly travel and other cultures."

"That does sound like a good idea Ron, to be perfectly honest…yes I'll talk with the minister tomorrow after I see you off and then I'll write you with his reply."

Ron gave a nod of his head, "Alright then, is that all?"

"Oh! Yes that's it, I'll see you later then," and with that he was off. Leaving Ron to watch with a bemused smile on his face. He shook his head and made his way inside to prepare for dinner.

The next day Ron woke up at five in the morning and found both of his parents already downstairs. His father was reading the 'Daily Prophet' and his mum was making some breakfast for the two of them. "Good morning Ronald, want some breakfast?"

"Please," he said as he took a seat next to his father, he saw that the cannons had lost their match to the Harpies last Saturday. OH well, you couldn't win them all. Ron ate three bacon sandwiches and washed them down with two glasses of pumpkin juice. After that he made his way upstairs to grab his trunk where he got one of his uniforms out and proceeded to get dressed, and then he made his way back down with his trunk in tow. Over the next hour he watched his family get ready to leave for King's Cross, when it was time, he said goodbye to all of his brother's and Ginny, then lastly, his mum.

"Have a good term Ron, and please write me as often as you can!"

Ron gave her a weak smile and nodded his head, "Of course I will mum, every day if I can. Plus, I'll be back in three months for Christmas."

His mum nodded then wiped away a tear from her eyes, with a final kiss on his cheek, Molly Weasley bustled the other Weasley children out of the Burrow and off to King's Cross. Ron was left with his dad, who would floo him to the Ministry of Magic where Ron would meet with a representative from the DIMC (Department of International Magical Cooperation). That was not for a few more hours so his father and him spent their time talking about the upcoming year for Ron. Finally the time had come and Ron's father magically sent his trunk to the Ministry, then the two of them flooed to the atrium of the Ministry. Ron was the last to leave; he cast a final look around his home, a smile on his face.

* * *

Ron stepped out of the fireplace and looked around the Ministry Atrium with some interest, he had never really stopped admire the beauty of the place. The few times he had been before, he had been too busy or otherwise to occupied to be able to take the time and stop and stare at the government of his people. Ron spotted his father talking with a younger man, maybe in his early thirties or late twenties, both of whom did not notice him as he came up next to his father.

"Very well, thanks," his father finished saying. "Ah! Ron, this is Richard Banks, the DIMC representative who will be flooing you too France. He has already sent your trunk ahead to the school."

"Nice to meet you Ronald, I look forward to working with you this upcoming school year."

"Excuse me?"

"Oh, I'm so sorry. The Minister has agreed to allow you to work with the DIMC; you will be an intern in my office. This will of course prepare you for a paid position as a Ministry employee. Oh and before I forget, this is yours" he said, handing over a ID card with Ron's face on it.

"W-what is it? If you don't mind me asking that is."

Richard let out a bark of laughter, "I don't mind in the least Ronald, that is your Ministry ID, it lets anyone know that you work for the British Ministry of Magic."

Ron looked down and did in fact see the writing that read:

 **Ronald B. Weasley**

 **British Ministry of Magic**

 **Dept. of International Magical Cooperation (DIMC) Intern**

 **British DIMC Liaison office-French division**

Ron smiled as he stuck the card in his pocket; he wanted to make sure the he would not be losing that card any time soon.

"This card will enable you to enter the French Ministry, which is where we will be flooing, and working. About that, are you ready to leave?"

"Yes, I think so."

"Alright then, I will leave you to say your goodbyes, I will be back in five minutes." With the Richard Banks walked away, leaving Ron and his father alone.

"Well, I guess this is it then, for a few months anyways," his father said, a sad awkward smile on his face.

"Yes, I guess so. But like I told mum earlier, it's not much different than Hogwarts. I'll write as often as I can and I'll be home for Christmas."

"Of course, it's just-you're my son and you'll be in a different _country_ not _Hogwarts_ , no matter how similar it will be. Are you sure you want to continue on? It's not too late to-"

"Dad! I'm fine. Thanks for the concern, but-I-I want to do this."

"Alright then, I guess this is it then." With that his father embraced Ron in a tight hug; only to release him a moment later. "I love you son." With that, his father turned on his heel and walked away towards the lifts, only to be replaced by Banks.

"Ready to go then?"

"Yea-"

Richard led him over to the lifts where they headed to the fifth level. He lead Ron down a long brightly lit corridor lined with dozens of doors with different names etched over or on them. Some were very strange…'Office of International Criminal hunters, Office of International Wizarding courts, French Liaison office, American Liaison office, etc…' At the end of the hall way there was a large open area with dozens of floo networks, each with large gold letters above them. Ron saw: "America, France, Germany, Bulgaria, Canada, Ireland, Egypt," and many others all in neat rows of five, each with a jar of floo powder hanging by each grate.

"This is the 'docking bay' as we in the DIMC call it, floo networks to every country with a recognized legal magical government. You ready to get a move on then?"

Ron could only nod his head as he followed Richard over to the 'France' portal. Richard turned to Ron with a serious look on his face. "This is the hard part, listen very carefully to me, we don't want you going to the wrong place, now do we?"

"Huh, no?"

"Of course not! Alright then here we go," and with that Richard made his way to the first place and took a pinch of the familiar green powder. He stepped into the fire place and threw the powder down, a jet of green flames leaping up as Richard shouted "French Ministry of Magic, British Liaison office!" With a swirl of green flames, Richard Banks was gone.

Ron gulped to himself and made his way over to the fireplace. "French Ministry of Magic, British Liaison office!"

Ron emerged into a very similar room as to the one he had just left, the only difference was that there was only one fire place and it was labeled "England."

"Welcome to France Ronald, have you ever been here before?"

"No-never could afford it to be honest."

"Understandable, now I just need to do a few minor spells before we apparate to Beauxbatons." Richard pulled his wand out and began walking around Ron, muttering spells and the like under his breath that Ron could not make out. Even if he could, he doubted that he would understand him.

"What is it you're doing exactly?"

"I'm placing a spell on you to help you better understand a foreign language. After a few seconds of hearing French or any other language for that matter, you will be able to understand it as if you had grown up listening to it all your life."

"That's good to know, but what about speaking it?"

"That I'm afraid is entirely up to you. But you should be able to pick the language up fairly quickly. French is not very difficult if you put your mind to it."

"Good to know" Ron muttered once again. A few minutes later Richard stowed his wand back in his robes.

"All done!" he exclaimed with some excitement in his voice that made Ron smirk. "Alright then Ron, please grab my arm. I'll take you straight to the school grounds." Ron did as he was asked, and before he could even prepare himself, they were off once again.

Ron could only think of one word to describe Beauxbatons, 'beautiful',and thatwas not even close. The school was typically French, it sat on massive grounds, surrounded and protected by a wrought iron fence. "Well this is where I leave you Ronald; someone will meet you in a minute to take you up to the school. I will see you this weekend, be sure to be right here at eight a.m."

"Why?"

"We've already gone over this; you have a job right now. So be here at eight a.m."

"Alright then, I'll see you then."

Then with a small pop Richard was gone. Ron turned back and stared about him, the school was actually in the middle of a crowded city on the French coast, but yet the Muggles went about as if the school were not even there. Ron smiled to himself as he began to turn back towards the grounds, but he was stopped by an old lady. She looked at him looking at the grounds and began to speak in rapid French. "I'm sorry, but I don't understand you," he began to say. But he stopped when her rapid French suddenly turned to English and he understood her perfectly. So Ron just nodded his head and didn't bother saying anything. He didn't have to wait long for someone from the school to show up.

"Ah! You are Mr. Weasley?"

"Ron, please, and yes I am Ron Weasley."

"Ah yes, please excuse me, but I do not speak English."

Ron had forgotten he could not speak French only listen to it. He quickly thought over his knowledge of Latin. He had studied it during his last life, he took his wand out and pointed it at himself and shouted " **Disputatio ope huius linguae!"** Now he had to find out if it had worked. "Do you understand me?" he asked the man.

"Ah! Very good! I can understand you, though you're French is a bit rough."

"As long as you can understand me, I'm fine with being a bit rough."

The man nodded and extended his hand. "I am Sean (Juan) Francis, head grounds keeper. Please, follow me and I will lead you up to the school. Ron stepped into the open gate and followed Sean down a nice gravel path. Manicured bright green grass was on either side and small pools of nice, clear blue water lined the grass on both sides of the walk. They came to the end of the graveled walk where it split going to the left and right with a grass sculpture of two crossed wands and 3 yellow sparks each. They followed the path to the left and Ron saw the one to the right was the same path; it had just been a circular path around the sculpture. The two paths merged back into a single path and the two men continued walking on. Ron saw some men in the same robes as Sean, field green.

About a mile later the path once again split, this time a large, long, rectangular pool of water was the cause. The two men once again took the left pass, though the one to the right led to the same place. Once they made it around the pool, they came to the same path that led to the school. It was bright white with a deep blue roof; it had two turrets in the front and was four floors high. The path split to go around the school as well, but Sean and Ron took the straight one up to the front doors. A staircase lead up to a platform where two large deep blue oak doors stood, yellow or gold handles on the doors themselves. Sean opened one of the doors and Ron stepped inside.

The entrance floor was made out of white marble; it had the school crest in the middle, a grand staircase down the hall. To the right was a massive dining hall, it only had two tables, each with a blue flag above it with yellow writing on it that said: "collège" and "lycée." Unlike Hogwarts, it had places already set, with gold plates and cups, as well as silverware (that was also gold). Place cards were in front of the plates, so Ron assumed that they had assigned seating here.

"This is the dining hall, all school meals are held here. When the Headmistress enters, you are to stand. Do not sit until she sits, do you understand Mr. Weasley?"

"Yes-I think so."

Sean nodded his head, "Then I shall leave you here. I wish you the best of luck this school year Mr. Weasley!"

As Sean turned to leave Ron stopped him, "Um, w-what am I supposed to do? And where is my trunk that Mr. Banks sent ahead?"

"Do not worry Mr. Weasley; everything has been taken care of. Just wait here, the rest of the school should be arriving within a few minutes time." Then with a slight bow, Sean made his way out of the front doors, silently closing the door behind him. Ron turned around the massive entrance hall, staring up at the ceiling. It had a painting on it, and a massive chandelier hung from the ceiling.

Just as he was about to enter the dining hall, the front doors opened and students began to file in, all wearing their uniforms and most talking to friends that were nearby them. They paid him no mind, heading into the hall and towards their seats. Apparently, they knew where their seats were going to be. An older man in in rich blue robes walked in, he had slick black hair and piercing blue eyes.

"Ron Weasley?" Ron nodded his head, but before he could speak the man continued on "I am Monsieur Astor, you're Deputy Headmaster. Welcome to Beauxbatons."

* * *

 _ **AN**_

 _ **Okay here is chapter 3 for you, sorry if this chapter is a bit rushed, this is the final chapter that I was re-doing from my previous story with this same title. Chapter 4 & all other chapters from this point forward will be entirely new content and thus will be less rushed. Thank you to all who have read, reviewed & added this story and myself to your fav story and author lists as well as following both this story and myself. Your support means so much to me and I am eternally grateful to all of you. Please feel free to Review and I will do my best to get to you, until next time!**_

 _ **-Raider**_


	4. Chapter 4

**A New Life**

 **Chapter Four:**

* * *

"It's nice to meet you, er, Monsieur" Ron said shaking the man's hand. "It's a pleasure to be here" he said, indicating the room at large.

Monsieur Astor gave him a smile then indicated for Ron to follow him, where he led him into the dining hall and over to the left under the flag that said 'lycée.' He was shown to his seat which was about mid-way down the table. A pretty brunette with bright green eyes sat on his left and a blonde-haired boy sat on his right. Ron thanked Monsieur Astor as he took his seat; the boy gave him a nod and said, "Welcome. I do not recognize you, are you new to Beauxbatons?"

"Yes, I am, this is my first year here. I am originally from Hogwarts." Ron extended his hand saying, "My name is Ron, Ron Weasley."

"Pleasure to meet you Ron; I am Henri Adolphe. I am entering my fourth year here at Beauxbatons."

"I am going into the fourth year as well, what will we be learning this year?"

Before Henri could answer, a horn sounded and all the students stood to their feet. Ron followed a few seconds behind the rest of the school. After a few seconds of waiting, a very tall woman came walking into the hall. She reminded Ron of a female Hagrid and that brought a smile to Ron's face. The woman had herself a single seat, a high-backed chair on a raised platform; she stood in front of her seat. The Professors had a table of their own to the right of the tall ladies single chair, Monsieur Astor at their lead. The tall lady looked out over the student body, then she took her seat, the others (students and Professors) took their seats as well.

"To answer your question from earlier, in the fourth year we choose a specific job skill that we would like to enter into and you have your classes based off of the career you choose. I am going to be entering into the diplomatic circle; I've already got a job lined up with the Ministry of Magic, working for the department of International cooperation."

Ron arched his eyebrow at that bit of news; he gave the boy a smile as he said "I will be entering the world of politics too, I will be working for the British Ministry in the liaison office on the weekends."

"Really?" Henri asked with a note of surprise in his voice, "Maybe we will have some classes together then. I do hope so Ron, I have to admit that you are a very interesting character, very interesting indeed. If you do not mind me asking, where did you learn to speak French? You are a natural, no?"

Ron gave a laugh at that as he shook his head, "No, I'm not a natural. I've had a spell placed on me to help me understand and speak the language here, until I'll be able to understand it on my own."

"Like I said, interesting" Henri smiled. Before the two boys could continue their conversation however, a mass of menus came floating out and landed in front of each of the students. Ron looked over the menu, surprisingly he could read it. He did not recognize any of the food that was offered.

 **Beauxbatons Academy of Magic**

 **Lunch Meal(s) offered:**

 **Bouillabaisse, Navette, Bourride, Pieds-paquets, Crustaceans Sea Bass, Monkfish, Herring, Scallops, Lobster, Sole Basil, Salmon Terrine**

 **Drinks:**

 **Pastis, Kir. Fire Whiskey, Mineral water, Gilly water, Butterbeer**

 **Deserts**

 **Vanilla Crème Brulee, Tarte, Tatin, Pots de crème**

Ron did not know what would or wouldn't be good, he had never really eaten seafood before, or any other type of French food for that matter. He turned to Henri and asked, "Can you help me?"

"Sure! What is it you need help with?"

"Um…everything" he said, indicating the menu in his hand.

Henri let out a soft laugh, more dignified than Ron's laugh was or had been before. "Stay away from the fish if you had not eaten it before. I recommend the Lobster or Basil salmon terrine for your main course. For a drink, I would stick with Butterbeer, though we French tend to drink Pastis with our lunch. As for desert, I do recommend pots de crème, it is excellent!"

Ron did not know what to say, he was a little overwhelmed. "Err…thanks, I guess. But how do I get the food?"

"Just say what you want, it will come out to you."

Ron nodded his head in thanks and looked back at the menu, "Basil salmon terrine, pastel and-"

"Wait to order your desert!" said Henri. So, Ron closed his menu and waited for his food to come and luckily, he did not have long to wait because it came a minute later in a silver tray that was floating. It sat down in front of Ron and the lid disappeared and his cup filled with a dark liquid. Ron looked out over his food and noticed it looked different than what he was used to. He ate it and was surprised that it tasted good.

After everyone had finished their main courses and had drunk their beverages, the Headmistress stood to her full height and looked out over her school.

"Welcome! Welcome to another year here at Beauxbatons! I am happy to see you all here and ready to get learning once again, and I am happy to see some new faces this year as well. For those of you who are entering the Lycée, good luck, and for those of you are in your first year, the same to you! I have just a few start of year announcements, the first and most important being, the Triwizard tournament will be held this year at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

"Anyone who is above the age of seventeen or who is at least sixteen and is in your seventh year may apply for a chance to become your schools champion. I will select ten of the worthiest candidates to go with me to Hogwarts near October time. While I am gone, Monsieur Astor will be the temporary Headmaster. I expect you to follow his rules as you would mine; I hope you uphold the standards of this school." With that, she sat back down and the students began to re-open their menus to select their deserts.

Afterwards, when everyone had finished their deserts and second glass, or in someone's case, fifth glass of Pastis, the Professors began to hand out sheets of papers to the students. When Ron received his, he looked down upon a white paper with the Beauxbatons crest on the top.

 _Ron Weasley-4th year General Lycée_

 _Room 412, west wing, Beauxbatons Palace_

 _Roommate: Henri Adolphe_

 _*Your Lycée appointment is with Professor Francis in room 000 at 10:30 tomorrow morning*_

Ron looked up and grinned at Henri just as the other boy did the same thing to him. "It looks as if we're going to be roommates.

With that the two boys got up and made their way out to the entrance hall and up the grand stair case which lead to a long, white marble hall way with two separate staircases. One was to the left (west) and one was to the right (east). Henri and Ron made their way to the left and all the way up to the fourth floor; Ron had to admit it, he liked these staircases a lot better than he had those at Hogwarts. For starters, they did not move on you and the portraits were all pretty nice. They entered that door the guarded the entrance to the fourth floor and were welcomed with a long hallway of rooms.

Henri and Ron made their way to room 412 and opened the door to find a nice, two-person apartment. It wasn't much different than his bedroom back home at the Burrow, it had two beds with pale blue covers, two desk and two wardrobes. Both boys quickly changed into their pajamas and ended up staying up half the night as they got to know one another, they eventually fell asleep having gotten well past midnight.

* * *

The next day Ron woke to an early morning sunrise and as he looked out the window first and saw the sun just breaking the horizon. Henri was still in his bed, but he had begun to stir. Ron got out of bed, looked around the room and saw that it held a shower and loo. He took a quick shower and dressed into a new set of robes for his day. After he had finished getting ready for the day, he grabbed his letter from the previous night and when Henri was ready, the two boys made their way down to the dining hall.

They had breakfast (a crescent, orange juice and a pear), and then Henri showed Ron where he had to be for his meeting. Arriving just ten minutes before his scheduled appointment time he milled around the hallway for a moment before the door opened and a tall man with long black hair beckoned him in.

"Please have a seat Mr. Weasley, I am Monsieur Francis. You do know why you are here?"

"To set up the career choice that I would like to go into after I leave school?"

Monsieur Francis nodded his head before asking, "Now I reckon that you have given some thought as to what you would like to do in the future?"

Ron looked at the man before he gave his answer "I've thought about doing something in politics, it's very interesting to me."

Monsieur Francis gave a nod of his head again and wrote something down in a file. "Have you any experience with how a Ministry works?"

"A little, my dad and older brother both work for the British Ministry."

"I see, but do you _know_ how it works? What departments are higher or lower than others? What a Minister's terms of services are? How countries work together?"

Ron shook his head once again, "no, I do not."

"That must be changed. I see here that you have an internship with the British liaison office on the weekends."

Ron could tell that it was not posed as a question, but as a statement, and as such he just nodded his head.

"Yes well, that is why you are here. Your internship, though meant to help pay the Ministry back for your tuition here, will be an invaluable tool to help you with understanding the inner working of the Ministry. As such, I recommend that you take Muggle Studies, Charms, Defense Against the Dark Arts and Occlumency."

Ron slightly smirked at this bit of news; he was already a good Occlumens, not that he would let on to that bit of info though. "Just those classes?" he asked instead.

"Well, that really depends on the specific career that you wish to pursue. There are many departments that you can work in. I know that in England, many Ministers come from the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, specifically the Auror office."

Ron nodded his head in agreement to the man's statement. "That is right, not many of our Ministers come from other offices."

"That makes perfect sense; an Auror would be a strong-willed person, not easily frightened and willing to put up a fight. But, that is also not to smart either, they tend to rush into danger when someone else might take a moment to review a certain situation. Do you have an idea which department you might like to work for?"

Ron had in fact put his thought into this, "I want to work for the Department of International Magical Cooperation."

"Ah! Very good choice Mr. Weasley, very good choice indeed. That would give you valuable experience in the international political stage. You can gain many friends from all over the world; we French make very good friends every day. But enough of me, it's time to discuss you and the French. Yes indeed, I would say Muggle Studies, Occlumency, Charms and Defense Against the Dark Arts would be your best bet for getting into this career field. Are these something you would like to do?"

"Yes, they seem like ok classes, plus I got my internship, so I should be able to get some very helpful job experience, you know, before I go to work full time."

"This is very true, so I shall make your schedule for you." With that he gave a quick flick of his wand making a piece of paper fly out of his wand and into his hand "and give it to you" he finished, handing the paper over to Ron who began to look it over. "You are lucky that you are here Mr. Weasley, we have a very good foreign affair's lycée here at Beauxbatons."

"Thank you for your help Monsieur, it's really been a lot of help and it has given me a lot to think about."

"You are very welcome Mr. Weasley. If you ever should need help, or if you just want to talk, then please do not hesitate to come to me" Monsieur Francis said with a friendly smile.

"Thank you, sir, I'll remember that, err, is our meeting over then?"

The man nodded his head, his smile still on his lips. "It is Mr. Weasley, you can make your way back to your room, or even to the dining hall if you wish. Classes will start tomorrow at eight a.m., so please be sure to be on time."

"Thank you, sir, I'll be seeing you later." Ron got up and made his way out of the classroom and out to the dining hall. Walking out, he was surprised to see that he had been in his meeting for a little over an hour. He saw Henri already sitting in the dining hall, ordering his food from his menu, so he sat next to him and picked his up his own menu, sighing as he did so.

"You are finished, yes?"

"Yes, I am, how about you?"

"I to have finished, did you get your schedule? Do you want to compare?" Ron smiled as he pulled his paper out and read it over for the first time.

 _Ron Weasley: Fourth Year_

 _Beauxbatons Academy of Magic_

 _Monday_

 _Morning-Muggle Studies, NOON-Lunch, Afternoon-Charms_

 _Tuesday_

 _Morning-DADA, NOON-Lunch, Afternoon-Occlumency_

 _Wednesday_

 _Morning-Muggles Studies, NOON-Lunch, Afternoon-Charms_

 _Thursday_

 _Morning-DADA, NOON-Lunch, Afternoon-Occlumency_

 _Friday_

 _Ministry of Magic Internship (all day)_

"It looks as if we have the same exact schedule, I look forward to having class with you" Henri said with a smile. Ron returned his smile, then turned his attention to his menu and tried to decide what he wanted to get for lunch.

Going to Beauxbatons, Ron had found himself loving school. Of course he had enjoyed it in his first life, but he loved it this time around. Beauxbatons offered so much more than he had ever received at Hogwarts in ways that still amazed him. The school was in the Pyrenees, and the letters he wrote home weekly couldn't quit capture the breath-taking beauty of the chateau surrounded by formal gardens and lawns created out of the mountainous landscape by magic.

Beauxbatons Academy had a preponderance of French students, though Spanish, Portuguese, Dutch, Luxembourgians and Belgians also attended in large numbers. He had learned that the stunning castle and grounds of this prestigious school were partly-funded by alchemist gold. Nicolas and Perenelle Flamel met at Beauxbatons in their youth, and a magnificent fountain in the middle of the school's park, believed to have healing and beautifying properties, was named for them.

He soon learned that Beauxbatons had always enjoyed a cordial relationship with Hogwarts, though there has been a healthy rivalry in international competitions such as the Triwizard Tournament, in which Beauxbatons had sixty-two wins to Hogwarts' sixty-three. The Beauxbatons Academy of Magic (French: _Académie de Magie Beauxbâtons_ ) had a history that went back at least 700 years, when it first began participating in the Triwizard Tournament.

The Academy was housed in a glittering palace in France. The food was delicious and rather than suits of armor, statues of ice that glitter like diamonds during the Christmas season flank the halls of Beauxbatons. The school was considered the top magical education facility in the region and was known throughout Europe for its high standards of performance. Classes were conducted in French, with most students coming from southern France. Beauxbatons did take applicants from all over Europe though was something Ron soon learned.

Beauxbatons professors strived to produce creative free-thinking witches and wizards. School culture emphasized independent achievement and debate. The Academy was known for producing some of the best magical scholars, artists, and creative types in the magical world. The school was also a lot different in its class set up than Hogwarts had been; there was no House system here, instead Beauxbatons was divided into two "schools": a collège (ages 11-14) and a lycée (ages 15-18). Students were sorted into these different "schools and then were assigned to dorms by age and gender.

The Collège focuses more on general education, classes tended to be very large and standardized as well as split by gender. There was a great emphasis on charms and wand work, as compared to other more "brute" magics. Along with the typical Hogwarts subjects, Beauxbatons students also studied the arts. Music, dance, poetry, wizarding literature, and languages are all offered classes. Etiquette courses are required for collège students as well.

At the end of their fourth year, all collège students sat through examinations which allowed them to choose their area of focus during their studies at the Lycée. When students graduated to the Lycée, they received more of an intimate education. Classes were mixed-gender and tended to be very small, often being run as more conservatory-style recitations by the professors.

Politics and debating were greatly emphasized, and Lycée students tend to be very aware of current events. They were also given much more personal freedom; older students moved from the dormitories into private rooms that were organized into small apartments. They tended to greatly relish this newfound privacy. Ron knew he liked this style of living far more than sharing a room with five other boys.

He had also learned quickly that in his new school that Professors were addressed as Madame (Mme), Mademoiselle (Mlle) or Monsieur (M) followed by their surname to be specific, and were not very often referred to as "professor".

* * *

 **AN**

 **Okay, sorry for the delay and the info load, next chapter will be more natural now that we have how Beauxbatons works compared to Hogwarts. Thank you again to** **TabiPrewett for her hard work on this story thus far. Next chapter is a few weeks out but should be vastly imporved compared to the previous chapters.  
**

 **Thank you to all who have reviewed, favored, and or added this story to one of their lists; it is greatly apperciated on my part and makes me look forward to posting the next chapter(s).**

 **Until next time,**

 **-Raider**


	5. Chapter 5

**A New Life**

 **Chapter 5**

* * *

 **Beauxbatons Academy of Magic**

 **Pyrenes France**

Ron Weasley left the dining hall after finishing a very delicious dinner, once back in his room for the night, he found a letter and a very familiar owl waiting for him on his desk. He broke out into a smile as he sat down and began to pet Hedwig's head.

"Hello girl" he said softly, opening the letter before him.

" _Ron,_

 _Hello mate! I appreciate the letter you sent a couple weeks back, and I'm sorry this took a bit to get back to you, but as you know, Hogwarts knows no rest. Speaking of Hogwarts, school just isn't the same without you mate, Theo and Blaise have been great (as usual) but you were my first real friend and it's just very quiet without you here. Hermione sends her "love" to you as 'just a friend of course' sort of way._

 _Malfoy is pretty happy you're not here anymore, he hated losing to a "blood traitor" just as much as losing to a "mud-blood". Snape is no worse off than his normal self, and your mum has invited me over for Christmas, (stupid question coming up) you are coming home for Christmas, right?_

 _Well I guess I should get going, got a lot of homework to do with it being O.W.L.s this year. You're very lucky that you're missing out on all the extra work and fun. Oh, speaking of lucky, Daphne has asked me for your address so she can wirte to you as well (she does miss you, you know?)._

 _Well write back when you can._

 _Your mate,_

 _-Harry."_

Ron grinned at the letter, he put it in his drawer and stretched out before grabbing an owl treat from his desk and giving it to his friends' owl. He had just begun to reply when Henri walked in and threw his coat onto his bed.

"Harley is looking for you outside."

Ron looked up at this and saw his friend grinning at him, nodding his head towards the doorway.

"Go on, she won't wait forever" and with those words Ron was up and out of the door, heading down the hall to the common room that housed many chairs and couches and fireplaces for those who wished for extra heat. Harley was the girl he had seen on his first day at Beauxbatons, she was simply beautiful and he was delighted that she shared all the same classes he and Henri did.

She stood from the couch she had been perched on and gave him a radiant smile as he neared her, he cupped his hands behind his back as he gave her a smile in return.

"Henri said you were looking for me?"

She smiled again, leaving Ron temporally dumbfounded only catching the last second of her nodding her head at him.

"I know you're the top of the class in Charms and I am having a bit of difficulty and was wondering if you'd be willing to tutor me?"

The words melted his heart, for months he had been trying to think of a way to carry a conversation on with her, well, more than just "hello" anyways.

"Of course: he said with a slight nod of his head and a brief smile, "I don't mind helping at all." He looked for a free area but everything was currently being taken up.

She smiled at the look on his face, "I can't today, I was thinking perhaps this Saturday? I know you have your afternoons free from the Ministry then."

Before he said anything, he had memories of Daphne, both from this and his previous life, flood him. He suddenly felt guilty and didn't know what to do with himself. So instead he just nodded his head and gave a half smile before excusing himself and heading back to his room now lost in his memories.

* * *

 **AN**

 **Okay short chapter and a long wait, I apologize, next chapter will be longer and we'll begin to have flashbacks into his previous life. I've been busy getting ready to move states for school and all, but this story will continue on. Until next time!**

 **-Raider**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

* * *

 **London, England**

 **June 10th, 1997 Old Time**

 _Ron put on a smile as the door opened to reveal his girlfriend's father, Dander Greengrass eying him with a slight scowl before moving out of the way and letting the boy enter his home. With a nod towards the older man, Ron weaved his way inside and waited to be led to the guest room. Following his host Ron kept his eyes on the older man's back while his fingers danced around the edge of his sleeve and the wand that was hidden there. Just as his fingers are about to snap his hidden weapon from its' spot, his host opened the door to the sitting room to reveal a group of men all in dark robes, and Ron instantly knew the figure in the middle of the room. Ron fell to his knees and bowed his head._

" _My Lord, it is an honor to have-"_

" _Silence Weasley" the cold and distant voice of Lord Voldemort whispered from under his cloak hood, "I do not need your tireless charade. I have called you here for a reason; it is time that you are of greater use to me."_

 _Ron looked up slightly at these words, but kept his head bowed until given permission to do so._

" _I have a guest that you will meet" Voldemort said softly, his voice slightly gleeful and Ron gulped, not liking where this was going._

* * *

 **Beauxbatons Academy of Magic, France**

 **February 15, 1997**

 **1348 Hours local time**

Ron groaned as he rolled out of bed, the cold of the air not quite chased away by the fire he had going in the grate not far from his bed. He threw on a clean uniform and ran a hand through his hair as he prepared for his afternoon, after the nap he had just woken from. In some ways, he didn't like the relaxed schedule of Beauxbatons compared to Hogwarts, he wished to get his classes done with and have the rest of the day to himself.

Still at the end of this year he would finally be done with school and he could move on with his life. After he spent the next four or five years repaying the Ministry for their "kindness" in paying for him to attend Beauxbatons. Still, he was friends with quit a few well-connected people back in England and he knew he had a job lined up once he finished school. All he had to do was finish Voldemort and then he would be free of this and be able to move on once and for all.

If things were only that simple.

* * *

 **London, England**

 **February 15, 1997**

 **1400 Hours, Local time**

Augusto Cross sighed as he watched from the background as Bellatrix and Marcus finished their business. He let his gaze wander back to the crowd as he kept his hand at the ready just in case someone decided to try something or to be a hero. Having left Hogwarts this past year, he and his brother were now both members of the infamous Death Eaters, and while his brother Marcus was now marked; he was, as of yet, bare skinned because he still had to prove himself. Augusto sneered at the thought; he didn't much care to be marked in the first place.

He was a Cross, and a Cross did not serve anyone. No matter whom they were, and he was sure if his father was here…. well, best not to go down that train of thought again. His gaze suddenly was attracted to a pretty, chestnut haired girl with lovely blue eyes and a very nice complexion. With a quick glance behind him, to be sure, neither of his two _colleagues_ noticed him, he quickly fell into step behind the beauty he had just spotted.

"Hello beautiful" he said as he fell into step with her making the girl in question look at him in surprise.

"Are you talking to me?"

Her voice was a lovely as her image and Augusto smiled. He spread his arms and looked around him in a mocking way.

"I think I am, yes."

This only caused the girl to narrow her eyes at him, "you're a fucking prat." She began to pull ahead of him, but he reached out and grabbed her arm, quickly pulling her into a side alley. He pushed her up against the wall, his left hand covering her mouth and his right hand bringing his wand up to bear.

"You're a nasty little whore you know," he said with a grim smile, "I ought to teach you some manners." He looked around the alley and then out towards the main street, then leaned in close and whispered into her ear, the girls' eyes went wide; she quickly lashed out and head butted him in the face, breaking his nose and making a waterfall of blood gush out of his nose.

The girl quickly fled the alley and made her way back out in the crowded street before disappearing into the crowd. Augusto wiped his bloody nose with his hand before fixing it and replacing his wand into his pocket. A quiet laugh caught his attention, he looked to his left, deeper into the alley and caught site of his brother standing there.

"Nicely done brother and here I thought that you might actually succeed this time."

Augusto glared at his older brother before shrugging his shoulders, "I'll get the next one."

Marcus snorted and shook his head before motioning his brother to follow him as he made his way deeper into the alley.

"Bellatrix and I have managed to get some info on the Order. Some low-level recruits are going to be meeting at a lightly defended house this evening; the Dark Lord wants us to gather a team and make a run at the house."

Marcus suddenly stopped, holding his hand out to catch Augusto in his chest, stopping the younger man in his tracks.

"Tonight, brother, you prove yourself to the cause. Tonight, you get your first kill and your mark."

With that, Marcus continued walking, Augusto following after a few seconds' hesitation.

* * *

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

 **Scotland**

 **1430 Hours, Local Time**

Albus Dumbledore watched as the hooded figure left his office; the old man leaned back in his chair and steeped his fingers as he let his mind focus in thought. The figure that just left was one of his many couriers that were low level, non-initiated members of the Order but still ran messages for him. It had helped to keep them from being tracked by the Death Eaters. Sadly, this messenger had brought some disturbing news from a spy within the ranks of his long time enemy. Voldemort.

He waited for Severus to make his way to his office, having called for him as soon as the door as closed behind this envoy of his. He needed to discuss some things with his long-time spy, plans had to be thought up, and sacrifices had to be made.

For the greater good of course.

A light knock brought him out of his reverie, clearing his throat he called for his visitor to Enter. "Ah Severus, how nice to see you my boy, care for a Lemon drop?" Severus, as usual, declined his sweet but did take a seat in front of his desk.

"I am afraid" Albus began, "that I have just learned some disturbing news. Our spy, Phoenix, has alerted one of our messengers that a raid is planned for this evening on one of our low-level recruitment houses."

Severus raised an eyebrow at the news, but other than that, his usual stoic form remained. "What do you have planned then, Headmaster?"

Albus sighed as he stood, placing his arms behind his back and facing out of his office window, watching the students move about the grounds. "Let it happen, we need Phoenix in a greater role, only then can we out maneuver Tom and finally put this war behind us."

Behind him was silence, finally the chair scuffed as Severus stood. "Very well Albus, I do hope you know what you're doing." With that, the door gently opened and clicked shut as Severus made his way out of the office.

Albus nodded his head, "so do I, my boy, so do I."

* * *

 **AN**

 **Just to be clear, the opening flashback scene was from the original or Old Time, Local Time is all present scenes. This will be a new added feature of the story to make switches between flashbacks and present day flow easier. Not a super long chapter, but it serves the purpose of introducing some new and old characters into the plot that will be playing a role later on in the story.**

 **Once again, thank you to Tabi for all of her hard work on this story and helping with my horrible grammar skills. Thank you to everyone who reads, comments, and adds both this story and myself to their favorite lists, it truly means a lot to me and I am very glad that you're all enjoying the story. Once this one is finished, maybe I'll go back and finish my Albus Potter series? Who know!**

 **Until next time,**

 **-Raider**


	7. Chapter 7

**A New Life**

 **Chapter 7**

* * *

 **Paris, France**

 **March 3, 1999**

 **2034 Hours Local Time**

Ron Weasley ran his hands through his hair as he sat in his chair behind the desk he had been assigned at the British Ministry to France; his official title he had been given was "Junior undersecretary to the Foreign Relations Minister" but that just meant he was a nobody. Thanks to his time at Beauxbatons he was fluent in French and had some contacts within the country that allowed him to get from out behind the desk trap that was his office. He was just about to get back to reading a report on the state of affairs of cauldron exports to France from England when a knock at his door caused him to look up.

"Henri!"

"Ronald, it is good to see you no? How have you been my friend?"

Ron shook his head as he motioned for his old-school friend to take the one and only seat besides his own in the office.

"I'm the same as I was last week when we had our weekly meeting, would you like a drink?"

Henri shook his head, "no thanks, so tell me, have they still not offered you anything more exciting than this?"

That caused a laugh to bark out from Ron, he leaned back in his chair and shook his head. "I did put in an application for a transfer to the Hit Wizards though, we'll see if they let me move, eh?"

"Indeed" Henri said with a soft smile, "would you like to take an early lunch?"

Checking his watch and seeing it was a quarter to twelve, Ron nodded his head and eagerly followed his friend out of the offices of the British Ministry and into the open streets of Paris. Henri lead them to a small café that was well off the beaten path and when they had placed their orders he had placed a silencing charm around them and leaned back in his chair.

"My government has asked me to extend you an offer Ronald, one that they are sure that you will find most aggregable."

This bit of news caused Ron's eyebrows to rise up as he too leaned back in his own char and considered the words his friend had just spoken. "What kind of offer would that be then?"

"Excitement."

"What's that supposed to mean Henri?"

Henri rolled his eyes and sat forward, quickly lifting the silencing charm as the waiter brought their food, he then put it back in place before saying, "spy work Ronald. My government will pay you to inform us of the diplomatic moves of England, to be frank, we don't trust your minister very much and would like to know his plans."

Ron didn't answer right away, instead he grabbed his tea and sipped from it for a little as he contemplated the offer before him. It wasn't like he really had anything to lose…he shook his head, "sorry I can't."

His friend nodded his head, "take some time and think about it, I'll contact you again in a few days. The Henri was gone and Ron was left to contemplate what exactly had just happened.

ANLANLANLANLANLANLANLANLANLANLANLANLANLANLANLANLANLANLANLANLANLANLANLANLANLANLANLANLANLANLANLANLANLANLANLANLANLANLAANLANLANLANL

 **Somewhere in Ireland**

 **March 10, 1999**

 **0956 Local Time**

Augusto Cross looked at his left forearm once again and shook his head at seeing the Dark Mark sitting there, an ugly reminder of his actions in life. Augusto liked to think of himself as not a bad person, just one who did what he had to do to survive. The raid on the Order house had gone as planned and he had become a full-fledged member of the Death Eaters. He threw the sheets of his body and slowly got out of the bed the chilly air of the room causing his naked body to contract goosebumps and causing the other person in his room to groan as the cool air hit their warm abode.

"Put the sheets back Aug!"

Augusto snorted and instead pulled on his boxers and a pair of jeans before he made his way over to the dresser where he grabbed a bottle of Jameson and poured himself a glass, his companion sighed and sat up in bed, "isn't it a little early for that?"

Augusto poured another glass and chugged it back, shaking his head, "it's never too early for a drink, especially in my line of work." He walked to the edge of the bed, grabbed his shirt and pulled it over his bare chest, the beauty he had bedded sat up in bed, her breast openly visible to him as she smirked at him.

"What is it you even do, and what's up with that silly tattoo?"

Augusto laughed softly as he leaned in and kissed her, then broke off and stood up again.

"If I told you that, my dear, I'd have to kill you." This caused her to laugh, and Augusto tried to remember her name, but he couldn't. That's what he got for picking up girls at the local pub and bring them back to his place.

"Is that a serious answer then?"

He looked at her again, she was beautiful, she had dark red hair and vivid green eyes and milky pale skin. A true Irish beauty. Evelien. That was her name. He gave her a small smile and nodded his head, "sorry love, but it is a true and honest answer. He put his boots on and then, after a third shot of Jameson he grabbed his leather jacket and pulled it on, he stopped at the door and turned back to give her a final look; "if you want to stay you can, I don't make that offer a lot, and maybe, if you stay and I can trust you, I'll let you in on my job." He gave her a wink and then he was out the door.

He had a black motor bike outside that he jumped on and cranked up with a nice loud roar before he sped off down the road.

ANLANLANLANLANLANLANLANLANLANLANLANLANLANLANLANLANLANLANLANLANLANLANLANLANLANLANLALNLALNLALNLANLANLALNALNANLANLANLANLANLANLANLAN

 **Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix**

 **March 19, 1999**

 **1100 Hours Local Time**

Albus Dumbledore smiled as Arthur Weasley came into the office that Albus had begun to use for himself.

"Arthur! So, nice to see you my boy, how is the family doing?"

The red-haired man smiled as he took the seat Albus offered him, "they are good, thank you Albus."

Albus smiled warmly and nodded his head, "and your youngest, Ronald, how is he taking to his new job?"

This caused Arthur to smile slightly, "he is doing okay thank you Albus. He is finding it hard adjusting to not being in school any longer, but he knows his job thanks to his training."

Albus smiled and nodded his head once again, "and have you given any more thought as to our discussion regarding young Ronald and joining the Order? As I told you when last we spoke, he could be an immense help to our cause."

Arthur frowned at this, "Albus I mean no disrespect" he said slowly, clearing his throat before continuing one, "but my family has contributed greatly towards our cause in manpower terms, I do not see the need to involve any more of my children than already are."

Albus leaned back in his chair, he regarded Arthur before speaking again. "I'm asking, Arthur, that you ask Ronald yourself otherwise I will be forced to approach him via other means."

Albus raised an eyebrow at Arthurs as the other man stood, sat and let his face grow red.

"How dare you?! Albus, I-I can't even imagine that you of all people would…" he trailed off as Albus held up a hand, he too cleared his throat before speaking again.

"We have all sacrificed greatly for this cause Arthur, your family a great deal and I recognize that; however, I am in need of Ron's skills with his being a member of the DIMC. We need to reach out to our allied in other countries if we have any chance of defeating Tom once and for all."

Arthur sighed as he removed his glasses and rubbed the temple of his forehead, he had the look of a defeated man.

"Molly will not like this."

"Alas, Molly will have to realize that young Ron is of age and can make his own decisions now; so, will you or I be contacting him?"

Arthur slightly glared at the older man before standing to his feet, "I will."

Albus watched the other man leave his office, he sighed slightly as from the shadows stepped his most trusted spy and confidant, "make sure he does contact the boy Severus."

Severus Snape inclined his head and swept out of the room leaving Albus alone with his thoughts of the recent discussion and decisions being made. It did pain him to have to make these types of decisions and no one really ever gave that much thought; he did not simply waste lives, they were carefully weighed and emulated before Albus ever moved. It would be no different this time.

ANLANLANLANLANLANLANLANLANLANLANLANLANLANLANALANLANLANLANLANLANLANLANLANLANLANLANLANLANLANLANLALNANLANLANLANLANLANLANLANLANLANL

 **Somewhere in Ireland**

 **March 10, 1999**

 **1835 Local Time**

Augusto sighed slightly as he opened the door to his apartment, hanging his jacket up beside the door. The apartment was dark but suddenly, a light came on the beauty from that morning was sitting in his armchair dressed in a revealing night shirt and nothing else.

"Welcome home you sexy man" she said softly, standing to her feet and slowly making her way over to him, she smiled as she got onto her tiptoes and kissed him, wrapping her hands around his neck.

Augusto let the kiss go on for a moment longer before breaking contact and walking to his bottle of Jameson and drinking direct from the bottle. He sat on the edge of his bed and took his boots off, followed by his socks and then the rest of his clothes. He smirked as Evelien ran to the bed and knew he would have a nice relax before bed, then tomorrow he would kick her out and let her be on her own way, as he normally did with every woman he had ever been with.

* * *

 **AN**

 **Sorry for the long delay! I've been waiting for my BETA reader to finishing with this and the next chapter and have still not heard anything back, so I'm uploading this draft for right now. I will replace it with the "enhanced" version once I get it. I have the next chapter finished already and am about to start work on chapter 9 this weekend.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

 **Paris, France,**

 **March 12, 1999**

 **1830 Hours Local Time**

* * *

Ron finished straightening his robes as he waited outside of the French Ministry of Magic to see the President of the Magical French Republic. He stood, hands behind his back as his boss, James McCoy waited in his seat; the two men had been summoned to the Ministry on short notice and for unknown reasons.

"Ronald!" Henri called from a side hallway, he gave the two Englishmen a warm smile and shook each of their hands before leading them down the hall he had just come from and led them into a large conference room.

They offered slight bows towards the President of the FMR (French Magical Republic) before taking their seats. The President eyed both men for a moment before he cleared his throat and nodded his head at both men.

"Thank you for coming on such short notice gentlemen, I apologize for the hasty summons but we have just learned some information I wanted to know if you could confirm for me."

Ron looked to James who put on a smile and slightly nodded his head, "I am sure that we should be able to help you Mr. President, what information do you require of us?"

The President leaned back in his chair, "is it true this Lord Voldemort" here he ignored the flinch from James, "has sent operatives into my country?"

James and Ron looked at one another, Ron for his part had the decency to look ashamed at being caught out, James huffed and shook his head slightly.

"Mr. President, we just learned this news ourselves only yesterday and I- "

"Yesterday Mr. McCoy, and I, we, are just now hearing of it?!"

James flinched at the rebuke, but nonetheless continued undeterred. "Yes Mr. President, we were simply following the orders from our government. I am sure that you, of all people sir, will be able to understand that?"

The President snorted and nodded his head at them, he motioned to Henri who came forward and handed the President some paperwork before moving back to the corner he had been standing in. The President overlooked the paperwork for a few minutes in silence before speaking while still looking down.

"We have the names and locations of these so-called Death Eaters, I have authorized a quick strike against them in one hours' time, you may join if you wish to do so, but we French will show you English how to handle your rodent problems eh?"

James and Ron shared a look, before James stood to his feet, followed a second later by Ron. "We will need to let our government know, sir, but I will send Mr. Weasley here as our official representative."

The President eyed Ron who gave a firm nod of his head, the president gave his nod of consent and then allowed the two men to depart back to their offices within the ministry. Ron had to change into more fitting clothes as James hurried to his office and slammed the door behind him, Ron knew that Fudge wouldn't like this development but the man had it coming. He sighed as he changed robes into a more leisure style and was a good fit for combat, should he need to engage the Death Eaters. Thanks to budget cuts, the French mission had been cut short over the last months and that had resulted in Ron being promoted to his current job of Assistant Foreign Relations Minister. After finishing changing over, he knocked on James's door to make sure he had the go ahead, after receiving his confirmation Ron headed out to meet up with the French strike team.

 ****ANL**  
**

Ron followed behind Henri and the other members of the French strike team as they gathered outside of the hotel that the suspected Death Eaters were staying in; they had received recent intelligence that these were low level recruits who had been set as a sort of advance party to set up a base of operations within France. They surveyed the five men and waited for them to make their way to their rooms, then the strike team had the floor cleared of all guests before splitting up, two men taking a room (each suspected Death Eater had a separate room), Ron and Henri had been paired up on the last room. At the same exact moment, all five room doors were blasted open and the French, plus Ron, made their ways into the rooms.

"Freeze! You're under arrest!"

The room Ron and Henri had entered contained the suspected leader of the suspected Death Eaters, the man froze in mid reach for his wand as Ron and Henri both had him trained with their respective wands.

"By order of the French Ministry with the authority of the British Ministry of Magic, you are under arrest, raise your hands or you'll be stunned!"

The man in question looked from the two men towards his wand and back again before slowly standing straight and raising his hands in the air; Henri stowed his wand while Ron covered him, they placed special magic binding handcuffs on the man and walked him out into the hall. All five suspected Death Eaters had been captured and all five were quickly taken back towards the French Ministry.

Ron gave his thanks to the French strike team before making his own way back to his office where he wrote up his report on the operation he had taken part in. Just as he was finishing up, James came walking into his office with a grim look on his face.

"I just received word that the French intend to charge the Death Eaters here in France, they are refusing to return them to our custody."

Ron whistled at that news, leaning back in his chair and slightly shaking his head, "why are they refusing that?"

James shrugged his shoulders, "no clue, but the Minister is very upset and demanding we fix it or, and I'm quoting here, there will be consequences."

Ron laughed and stood to his feet, he handed his report to James and grabbed his traveling cloak from his wall hook. "We can't do anything about that James, they were arrested in France after illegally entering the country, by international laws, they are fair game."

James raised an eyebrow, "since when have you been such an expert on international law?"

Ron pointed to a book case in the corner of his office, the largest book there easily stood out and was titled " _ **The Study of International Wizarding Law**_ " James laughed and shook his head, "what's the point in that? You plan on joining the International council or something?"

Ron grinned as he finished putting his traveling cloak on, "something like that James. He opened his office door and waited for James to exit before following the other man out and locking his door, "I'll see you tomorrow."

 ****ANL**  
**

 **Somewhere in Ireland**

 **March 12, 1999**

 **1934 Hours Local Time**

* * *

Augusto groaned in satisfaction as he rolled off the beautiful red headed Evelien whom had taken up residence in his apartment as of late, he grabbed a muggle cigarette and used his wand to light it before stepping towards the open window to allow the smoke to escape.

Evelien had pulled her clothes on and was now in front of the mirror, fixing her hair as she watched Augusto out of the corner of her eye. When it became apparent he wasn't going to speak for some time, she sighed and began the conversation she knew he was trying to avoid.

"Where is this going Aug?"

The young man looked at her after the question had been voiced, he sighed and flicked the butt of his cig out the window before walking to the bed and pulling his pants on before finally replying to her.

"What do you mean Eve?"

She walked over and sat on the bed next to her, looking at the tattoo on his arm before looking back up and into his grey eyes.

"What do I mean to you, wat does this mean to you?"

She watched him frown before bending over and pulling on his boots that he had discarded in his haste to get her into his bed.

"I'm not sure" he said softly as he stood and took a swig out of his trusty bottle of Jameson. Evelien frowned at him.

"Am I just a simple fuck you Augusto? Am I just someone you want to call up when you're feeling lonely, or can I be more than that?"

Augusto sighed and took another swig out of the bottle, "I don't Evelien, I don't live exactly a modest lifestyle you know."

"I don't know" she snapped, standing to her feet in anger, "you never even tell me what it is you do. You know I'm a squib and don't have anything to do with the magical world, you flaunt your magic in front of me, call me up just to fuck me and rush out the door and then I don't hear from you for a few days before the cycle repeats itself, and I'm tired of it!"

Augusto raised his eyebrow at her as he pulled on his shirt, "what do you want from me Evelien? You want me to ask you to be my girlfriend, you want me to get on one knee and propose to you?"

She shook her head in disgust before she finished getting ready, "I wouldn't mind a bit more commitment from you Augusto, I want to be more than just a shag; obviously, I'm nothing to you." She grabbed her purse and threw it over her shoulder and headed towards the door, "don't bother calling me again." Before she could make it all the way, he caught her in his hand and stopped her. She turned and faced him, arching an eyebrow at him and waited as he sighed and ran his hands through his medium length black hair.

"I'm sorry Evelien" he said softly, "you do mean more to me than just a shag. He brought her into a hug, he couldn't help it, the feeling had just overcome him. He just knew he had never truly felt this way for someone before.

"I'll do better" he whispered into her ear, I promise."

 ****ANL****

He had woken and left before Evelin had had a chance to get up, he hadn't left a note as he had first intended. He couldn't bring himself to do, he had grown slightly attached, he hated to admit it. A Squib, he had started to fall for a Squib of all people. He shook his head and let a smile creep onto his face.

He had always been one for secrets, and so he was determined this would just be yet another one to add to his list. He doubted anyone even knew he lived in Ireland, he constantly changed his methods of travel and always made sure to double back and go different routes to his home. He didn't need any of his…associates knowing where he lived. This brought a scowl to his face, he didn't really care for the life he now lived, he had always had such grand dreams when he was younger.

Shaking his head at the rain which had begun to fall, he made sure he had sight of his brother and the other team members. He was a Death Eater. They were out to find, and make an example of those who did not follow the bidding of their Lord.

"Augusto!"

Slightly startled, he blinked the water out of his eyes and saw his brother motioning him forward, when he had pulled even with the others, the leader, a man named Edward, began to speak.

"The Dark Lord wants to make an example of this one, so the death needs to be slow. We're sending a message, also" here Edwards glanced at Augusto, "Augusto is the one who needs to perform the act."

He gave a slight nod of his head after a moment's hesitation, he grabbed out his wand just as the others placed anti-disapperation shields around the home. There were five of them, five to take on one man.

Edwards blasted open the door and the other four hurried inside, Augusto followed behind where a battle was already raging, Augusto hung back, shooting the odd spell before finally they overwhelmed their opponent and subduing him. They bound him and Marcus snapped his wand in half, throwing the pieces onto the ground and then smashing them with his boot.

"Your lot will never win" the man said, ever defiant to the end.

"We already have old man, we're just tying up loose ends" Edwards spat and then stepped out of the way. He looked between Augusto and their victim, a savage smile coming to his face. "Hang him."

The others laughed and nodded their heads, Augusto merely nodded his head and pointed his wand at the man. Marcus held his hand up and plucked the man's fake eye out of his socket, putting it into his jacket.

"Thanks, mad-eye!"

The others roared with laughter and finally Augusto got the go ahead, he pointed his wand at the former Auror and whipped his wand down and then curved it up, murmuring the spell " **Vinculum Suspendisse!"**

A rope suddenly appeared around mad-eyes neck and then shot up towards the ceiling, dragging the old man up and to his death. Augusto turned and did not watch what it was he had done, instead he walked back out and into the rain. He let the water hit him and fall, almost like a cleansing action. He listened to the laughter from inside and the thunder in the background as he waited to leave. He hated this life.

* * *

 **AN:**

 **Hello dear and valued readers! I apologize for the long wait, this chapter has been written for a while and I was trying to wait for my BETA to edit it, however I have not yet heard back for this or my previous chapter. The next chapter, will be a longer wait, however I am focusing on the quality of the chapter from here on out. Thank you to all who have reviewed thus far, please continue to feel free to do so!**

 **-Raider**


	9. Chapter 9

_**A New Life**_ **:**

 **Chapter 9**

 ****ANL****

 **London, England**

 **April 20, 1999**

 **19:25 hours local time**

Ron Weasley shook his head sadly. He still couldn't believe that Mad-Eye had been killed; the man had been a legend, after all. His thoughts swirled around his mind. His memories blending from one life to another gave him a constant headache that he had learned to live with. He sighed and poured himself a nice cup of tea. It always helped to sooth his nerves and his head, but his relaxation was disturbed by a slight hoot and a knock at the window. An owl he did not recognize tapped its beak against the window once again. With a slight frown on his now weathered face, Ron opened the window to receive the bird and to take the note that had been neatly tied to its leg. He unfurled the parchment, the bird looking at him all the while, obviously having been told to wait for a reply.

 **Mr. Ron Weasley,**

 **I'm not quite sure if you remember me from your short time while attending Hogwarts. Myname is Daphne Greengrass and I have seen that you are back in England for a short time. I was wondering if you would be inclined to meet over lunch and discuss the current political climate? I am currently a writer for the Ministry paper and I am sure that our co-workers would be delighted to hear the news from our allies, the French. You may send your reply via Quinton (my owl). Anxiously awaiting your reply,**

 **Daphne Greengrass**

His heart fluttered at the name, his mind automatically going to a long ago time when he and Daphne had been quite close. He wrote a quick reply offering to meet her the next day at Noon. He tied it to the owl's leg and watched as the bird flew off into the distance and finally disappeared. He knew he shouldn't be getting involved with her, but he couldn't help himself. The heart, no matter its age, would always go the way it wanted to. He smiled to himself as he sat to drink his slightly cooled tea. He would look forward to seeing her, but he would not allow himself to get too close this time. He had a job to do, after all.

 ****ANL****

 **Diagon Alley**

 **April 21, 1999**

 **1200 local time**

Ron eased his way through the crowd that was Diagon Alley. No matter the time of year, this blasted place was always packed. As he neared a shop that had not been there the time before, or when he had been a child - _umgangssprachlich: echt gut_ _._ Itwas a German restaurant, which surprised him, but he wouldn't complain. It would be nice to have something different to eat for once. The sight of a platinum blonde made him stop in his tracks for a moment. He caught his breath for a second and then continued on. He hadn't seen her for a long time and she was even more beautiful than he had remembered.

"Mr. Weasley!" she said with a smile as she stood to greet him. She offered her hand and he took it in his own, bringing it to his lips as he brushed them against the back of it. As they took their seats, he smiled at her.

"Please, call me Ron, or if you prefer Ronald. My father is Mr. Weasley," he said with a slight chuckle. Her electric blue eyes swept over his face, her face glowing as she smiled at him.

"Very well, Ron, but then I must insist you call me Daphne."

Ron nodded, not able to help the grin that split his face. "I can do that, Daphne, and can I say you surprised me with your note. I was not expecting it."

Daphne laughed lightly. "I have a habit of surprising people I'm afraid. I had just learnt that you were back in town for the time being and I was dying to meet you again and to speak with you."

Ron arched an eyebrow in surprise. "May I ask why?"

Daphne blinked, her eyes locking onto his. "Because in all honesty, you are at the forefront of the British Ministry, leading the charge as the Muggles would say. Also..." here she slowed, as if embarrassed, "I was wanting to catch up. I'm sure you don't remember, but we were rather close while at Hogwarts."

He looked up from the menu he had been eyeing and nodded his head at her. "I do remember, in truth," he said slowly, searching for the right words. "I had been looking for a way to meet with you and to catch up."

She smiled at that, a brilliant thing he couldn't stop himself from thinking. "Truly, you mean that?"

He nodded his head as he indicated for the waiter to come over. "I value my friends, Miss Greengrass, and though we have not spoken in a while, I still count you among my friends."

Her eyes sparkled at that, and that was when Ron knew he had messed up. He had intended not to grow close to her again, but he couldn't help himself. He simply loved her.

"I am glad to hear that, Ron. I count you among the very few friends I have as well." She stopped as the waiter finally arrived.

"Dauern Sorry für die Wartezeit, kann ich Ihre Bestellungen, oder sind Sie bereit, Ihre Mahlzeiten sowie zu bestellen?"

Daphne blinked at the waiter. Ron laughed softly. "hängen und ich möchte sie bitten." He looked at her and she looked at him, the first sense of surprise crossing her face.

"You speak German?"

Ron nodded his head and smiled. "I speak German, French and English. He wants to know if you're ready to order your meal or just a drink. She gave him the order and he repeated it back to the waiter who took it down and quickly left again.

She cocked her head at him. "So, tell me, how did you come to learn German? French I would expect you picked up at Beauxbatons?"

Ron nodded his head again, thanking the waiter as he brought them their drinks. He took a quick sip from his own before answering her. "I did learn French at school, but I also learnt German as well. There were many German speakers who attended the academy because they did not wish to go to Durmstrang."

Daphne inclined her head, sipping from her drink as well. "How did you like Beauxbatons compared to Hogwarts?"

This caused a chuckle to escape him. "I loved it. The academy is amazing. They teach you the fine arts there, not just magic. It was a great experience."

She smiled at this. "I am happy to hear it, Ron, truly."

They locked eyes again before Ron looked away, his mind racing for something, anything to talk about. He was saved because then the food arrived and they both tucked into their meals, talking about random things as they ate.

An hour later found the two of them leaving the restaurant and making their way onto the Muggle London road, heading back toward the Ministry. She walked close to him as they made their way back to their place of employment, Ron watching the people around them. This caused him to miss Daphne watching him as he scanned those around them.

"So, tell me, Ron, what exactly is it that you do for the Ministry?"

He looked down at her at the question, the noise of the crowd seeming to fade as he stared at her. "I work in the Department for International Magical Cooperation, and am currently assigned to the French station because of my time with Beauxbatons and my contacts within the Government itself."

The answer did not surprise her as she made it her business to know the information of those she found…intriguing. Still, she thought to herself, he was a mystery and she loved a good mystery. It didn't help that she felt an attraction to him that she had not felt before. Here was a Pureblood who had thrown off the social conventions and lived a life that he wanted, society be damned. She approved.

"I don't want to seem forward, Ron, but would you mind if I wrote to you once you return to France? I would like to stay in touch, and..." here she faltered, her words fleeing her mind much like a routed army fleeing the battlefield. "I don't want to lose contact again," she finally finished, frowning at the idiotic tone of it. She blushed slightly as he arched an eyebrow at her.

"I am happy to hear it," he finally said after a long moment of pause. "I was planning on asking you the same thing in fact."

This caused joy to swell within her heart unlike anything she had ever felt before. She decided to nod her head as he took her arm in his own and they continued their walk, chatting of anything and everything.

 ****ANL****

Harry Potter broke into a grin as he spotted his first ever friend, the orange hair hard to miss. The two men shook hands as Harry offered Ron Weasley a seat at the table in the pub. Harry had met Ron on the train to Hogwarts during his first year. They had been best friends for three years, having both been sorted into Slytherin. Sadly, they had grown somewhat apart during Ron's years at Beauxbatons, but they still made a point of writing to one another at least once a month.

"So how have you been Ron? I hear great things about you from the DIMC."

A grin broke the serious expression of his friend, sipping from his ale as he leaned back into a more comfortable position in his chair. "Aye, they would be saying good things right now. It's been though, not my exact cup of tea, but been enjoyable. Once this blasted war is finished with, I aim to change a few things in our society."

Harry laughed. "You're so sure of our win, then?"

"You're not?"

Harry shrugged. "I am. Just surprised you are, too. Not many people are."

Ron grinned at his friend. "Well, I do like to surprise. Keeps people on their toes, after all," he said with a wink as he finished his ale. He left and picked up two more from the barkeep, before making his way back. "So, then Harry, anything new on the love front?"

The two shared a laugh. "Hermione and I have grown rather close. To be honest with you, we just have this connection I can't explain."

Ron nodded his head. The Ravenclaw had been close to Harry back at Hogwarts as well. Ron nodded again. "She's a good one for you, mate. From what I remember back in my Hogwarts days, you two seemed to get along well then, too."

"Only problem is," Harry said with a slight frown, "is that me being an Auror and her starting out in the DRCMC is we both are always so busy. She often works on weekends."

Ron reached out and patted his friend's shoulder. "Just put your boot down mate. Tell her you have to have some time together, too."

They laughed. "I'll defiantly give it a shot," Harry said with a chuckle as the two of them finished off their respective drinks. After another few rounds, the two parted, promising to write to one another soon and to meet up again at some point in the future. With a grin on his face, Ron made his way back to his rented flat in London, preparing for a taxing day at the Ministry the next morning.

 ****ANL****

 **British Ministry of Magic**

 **London, England**

 **1000 Hours, Local Time**

Ron sighed, pacing back and forth as he waited for the Wizengamot to reconvene; this is why he was back in England after all of these years. He had to at least make a show before the Wizengamot before heading to the International Confederation of Wizards (ICW). A bell chimed and Ron glanced at the door as it slowly swung open before him. He walked in with confidence and stopped at the single desk in the middle of the room.

"Please sit, Mr. Weasley," the Minister said from his seat perched high above. Ron sat and looked up at these men and women who thought themselves so much more important than anyone else, and he suddenly was transported back in time…

 _4 July 1998_

 _1428 Old Time_

 _Ron snorted as he watched the Wizengamot gather to condemn yet another Death Eater. Azkaban had become so full, those who were lesser fish had been set free. Those who were lower level had been sent to prison, and the higher-ranking ones had been sentenced to immediate death._

 _This had been the reason he had joined the Dark Lord, yes. The man was crazy and no, Ron hadn't trusted him, but he did believe that he had the power to change the world. Sure, it might have been bad off for a while, but in time, everything could be fixed he had told himself._

" _We have gathered here to try one Ronald Billius Weasley. He is charged with one count of being a marked Death Eater, and at least twenty counts of using a known unforgivable curse. Have you any defense for yourself, Weasley?"_

 _All eyes turned to the chained red head. He shook his head. He wasn't going to waste his breath trying to explain himself to these people._

" _In that case, we have a sentence to pronounce."_

 _Ron was jerked to his feet to hear the sentence._

" _On the count of being a marked Death Eater, we find Ronald B. Weasley to be guilty and charge him to spend ten years in Azkaban Prison. On the twenty counts of the use of an unforgivable, we find Ronald B. Weasley guilty and sentence him to immediate death after his ten-year sentence is up."_

 _The crowd broke out into loud noise as they discussed what they had just heard. Ron was forced into a small hallway on the side of the room. He would go in silence. There was nothing left to say, after all._

Ron was shaken back to the present as he heard the gavel banging to gather order. He gathered himself and prepared to give his testimony of the actions in France. This time, he thought, was much different than his last time in this room.

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you to everyone who continues to read and review, it does really mean a lot to me as a writer. I hope that you enjoy this next chapter, chapter 10 is in the works. As always, please read and review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A New Life: Chapter 10**

 *****ANL*****

 **August 12, 1999**

 **Ministry of Magic, London**

 **0800 Hours Local Time**

Ron smirked as he strolled into the atrium of the Ministry, finally after a long time waiting, he had been appointed back to the Ministry where he belonged. A lot had happened to make this possible, and he was sure to thank the new Minister when he saw her. He had managed to get a transfer to the Department of Mysteries, thanks to the change in government and today was to be his first day. He made his way to the lift and made his way to level nine, where the Department was located. Luckily, he was the only one on the lift and had no issues when he arrived at the gloomy hallway that lead to a single black door at the end.

He stepped off the lift, pulling his robes tighter around himself, he walked down the hall until he reached the door. His nerved were up, so he took a deep breath to calm himself and then entered the room beyond. He entered a large, circular room – everything black. Identical, unmarked, handle-less black doors were set at intervals around in walls and the room was dimly lit by blue flamed branches of candles. As soon as he shut the door he had come through, the room spun and caused him to become very disoriented for a few moments. Suddenly, before he could move, a voice spoke,

"Welcome Mr. Weasley, to the Department of Mysteries."

Ron looked around and noticed a figure standing beside the door he had just come through, or he assumed it was, but he couldn't be entirely sure. The figure stepped forward, its hood covering any features to mark them out and their voice was disguised as well.

"I am leader, that is what I am known as and what everyone calls me. You are now an unspeakable, true unspeakable are not known to either their co-workers or those outside of the department. You shall be given a codename shortly, once you have been assigned a work area, you gave the introduction material a read over?"

"Yes" Ron said without hesitation, for it was the truth.

"Good, and do you know which area you would like to work?"

"I do," he said with a firm nod of his head, "I would like to work in the Death chamber."

The figure looked at Ron, tilting its head to the side for a moment, "there has been no one in that chamber for a decade, are you sure?"

"I am" he said once again, "I have some theories I would like to try out."

The figure nodded its head, and a door opened to the left of them, "then the Death chamber you shall be assigned, this way" and the figure walked through the door, Ron close behind. They entered a large forum and there was a single veil on a dais in the room, the veil rippled slightly as if moved by a wind which Ron could not feel.  
" _Salve et grata ad aethereum thalamum mors, mi puer familiaris tuus hic, et hora iam inclinata._ " 1

Ron looked for the source of the voice, but he did not see anyone else, the figure, leader, looked at Ron.

"The veil speaks to you, and thus your name is revealed, mors2, I leave you to your work. We work on our own here mors, you come to work and leave when you want, but you are required to put in fifty hours of work a week, and a weekly report of your adventures and findings is required."

With that leader left and Ron turned to the veil. He knew this thing, from his first life, when he had been forced through it, that was when he had met Death and had been sent back into time into his current life. Sighing, he set about getting the area fit for a workplace so that he could be a bit more comfortable when he was working.

* * *

 **AN**

1 Welcome to the death chamber, you will do well here my young friend.

2 Mors is Latin for Death

 **Hello again dear readers. I am sorry for the very short chapter, I just wanted to get something out to you. I do apologize for the long wait for this, but luckily, the semester is almost at an end! Next week it the last week, and I'll be done with finals. So very soon, I will have bit more free time to write, but not much, I am staying for the summer semester, but it is only 4 weeks, so I will try and write on the weekends when and if I am free.**

 **I promise, next chapter will be longer, I just wanted to get this advancement chapter out to you all. So, with that said, I would like tp thank everyone who had favorite me and followed me and this story and who has commented on it. Thank you all so much! It truly does mean a lot to me!**

 **Until next time,**

 **-Radier**


	11. Chapter 11

**A New Life**

 *****Chapter 11*****

 **Ministry of Magic, London**

 **October 12, 1999**

 **0800 Hours, Local Time**

Ron Weasley, or Mors as he was known within the Ministry these days, smiled to himself, though no one could see it because of the charms that were on the Unspeakable robes. He had been studying the 'Veil of Death' as he had dubbed it, much cooler sounding in his humble opinion, for a while (two months exactly) and he had not yet figured out it's clues. Of course, he heard the voices, but he did not know what to make of them, they were not English and he thought he recognized Latin and some other older languages in there. He eyed the veil in silence for a while, before he stepped up to the very edge of the veil his nose almost touching it. He heard the voices, he felt the ripple of the veil and yet he didn't see anything but the fabric.

"What are you?" he breathed out, his eyes continuing to scan the veil, he didn't expect an answer, but an answer he got in the form of some sort of force grabbing a hold of him and pulling him into the veil. Blackness surrounded Ron as he was pulled into the veil, all sound ceased and he lost all sense of direction.

" _Welcome young one…it has been a while since last we spoke, and now you are, once again, in my domain._ "

If he could have, he would have looked for the source of the voice, but it seemed to be everywhere and yet, nowhere at the same time.

" _We are no longer in the mortal realm and thus are not limited by their simplicity. Speak your mind._ "

The sounds reverberated around his head and so he thought with his mind, " _Death?_ "

A chuckle greeted his question, " _Aye, it is I. Master of Death._ "

The blackness was overwhelming for Ron, it pressed in on him, yet was liberating at the same time, and it was the strangest feeling that he had ever known. It was as if he was a prisoner and yet, truly free.

" _Why have you chosen me for this?_ " It was not as if he meant to speak it, if he thought it then it was broadcast for anyone to hear.

" _That my friend, is for me to know. My reasons are but my own, this is not a dream young one, you are set aside from the rest of the world, chosen above all others to work for the betterment of this world you call home. I have chosen you for my own reasons, all you need to know is that you are indeed special; now, tell me young one, why is this false Lord not yet dead?_ "

The question caught Ron off guard. " _He is a Dark Lord, he is not easy to kill._ "

" _I would say not, when you haven't even tried!_ " The harshness of the voice made Ron flinch, or, it would have if he had been able to do so. " _You are my servant now, and chosen, you simply need to try in order to succeed, I am forbidden from acting in the mortal world, but you are my extension and my weapon. I shall help you. When you are returned, you shall find a weapon to help you. Finish this young one._ "

Then, without warning or another word, Ron was dispelled and he flew out of the veil and landed on the cold stone and skidded to a halt. He jumped to his feet and saw that the veil continued to ripple with an invisible wind; he dusted himself off and oved forward to where a black object was lying on the floor. He bent forward and picked it up, unfolding a midnight black cloak.

"A cloak?" he asked himself without thinking, shaking his head he stuffed it into his bag and made his way out of the atrium.

 *****ANL*****

 **London, England**

 **October 12, 1999**

 **1700 Local Time**

Ron looked himself over once again before nodding to himself and stepping out of his apartment and locking the door with a wave of his hand. He quickly made his way out into the crowded streets of Muggle London, finding a quiet alley he turned and disappeared with a small pop. He reappeared outside of a lovely manor home, he quickly waved his hand over himself and his Muggle clothes turned into elegant robes; he stepped up to the gates and announced himself.

"Ronald Weasley, here to see Miss Daphne Greengrass."

He waited for a moment and then the gates opened, revealing a well-groomed walkway that lead up to a whitewashed manor home. As he was nearing the door, it swung open to reveal a neatly dressed house elf, it bowed, its ears flopping forward onto the ground.

"Welcomes misses Daphnes red friend, misses being waiting for yous in the parlors."

He smiled and followed the elf into the parlor, where he came face to face with Daphne, she wore an elegant dress of pale blue that matched her porcelain smooth skin; her hair was done up and her blue eyes shone with happiness as she looked upon him. She held her hand out to him, which he gently took within his own and brought up to his lips, brushing a soft kiss onto her smooth skin.

"Miss Greengrass, it is a pleasure to see you once again, and may I say, you look lovely this evening."

Daphne smiled at him, "why hello Mr. Weasley, thank you for your kind words; you are very handsome yourself."

The two shared a grin before Daphne lead him into the dining room where there was a host of people were already gathered. He was lead up to Mr. Greengrass who looked him over before giving him a nod of his head; "Mr. Weasley, it is a pleasure to see you again."

"Thank you, and you as well sir."

Mr. Greengrass waved his hand, letting a small smile grace his face, "please, you are about to marry my daughter, you can call me Cyrus. We are about to be family after all, no need for such formalities."

Ron nodded, his eyes moving to watch as Daphne spoke with her mother, "it is indeed Cyrus, I thank you for allowing me the honor to marry your daughter."

The two men locked eyes on the woman in question, "you know Ron, I was not happy at first, but in the end, it is my daughters' happiness that matters most to me. You have proven yourself to be a worthy match for my Daphne."

Ron bowed his head slightly to the compliment before turning to follow Daphne as she introduced him to some of the family he had not yet met. His mind, however, was on other things that night. While he put on a show for his fiancée and her family, he couldn't help his mind wandering back to that black cloak he had been gifted and what he could use it for to defeat the Dark Lord Voldemort.

* * *

 **AN**

 **Here is the next chapter for you. I hope that you enjoy! Thank you to all who have reviewed so far, I am happy to see that you're enjoying the story! This story is almost finished, I think we have about 4 more chapters to go before the end of this first story in the 'A New Life' arc. I have already begun the planning on that story and will begin writing very soon. Next chapter will be up soon!  
**


End file.
